Red heads, Guys, Fang, Drama Max's life
by AWESOME-L'S
Summary: Alternate universe. Kind of. No wings. No one knows each other. But lots of Fax! First story, don't murder me.
1. New kids

Fang POV

"They're here!" Angel squealed running to the front window. Great. New neighbors. More snotty rich people like my parents, what more could a kid ask for? Oh, for those of you who don't know I'm Fang, 17 and I go to some screwed up rich kid school that I don't feel like saying the name of. It's something French, and it's hard to pronounce so please save me the torture. Today's the day we meet the new family moving into the big marble mansion next door.

I heard Gazzy running down the stairs to join Angel, at the window. I closed the door to my room and flopped back down on my bed, ignoring my mom yelling at me.

"Fang!" We are going over there in a few minutes so you'd better get dressed!" I looked down; there is nothing wrong with basketball shorts and a t-shirt!

"Whatever!" I yelled back. Ugh, she was so annoying sometimes.

I pushed my self out of the bed and walked to my balcony. Directly across from mine was another, looking into a sky blue room. The balconies were only a few inches away from each other to my dismay, If the kids who lived here a as snotty as I think they are, well we might just have a problem. I looked across to the other room. It was sky blue, with a queen bed up against the wall on the left, a white desk next to it. The bed had black comforters on it, kind of like mine, and the rug in the center of the room was black and grey. Huh.

I went back into my room and changed into more formal clothes. Then walked down stairs.

Everyone was already dressed, so we head out. Oh, right I forgot, I have two brothers and one sister.

Iggy who's my age, Gazzy who's 11 and Angel who's 9.

The walk to the other house was about ten seconds long seeing as we're neighbors. My mother rang the door bell and was greeted by a woman with Brown hair in a black gown. We were here for dinner, not a freaking party! Iggy, Gazzy and I were wearing Puffy shirts and dress pants, while Angel was wearing a bright yellow dress. God I hate wearing formal clothes.

"Hello!" The woman said, "Please come in, my daughters will be down in a minute." She ushered us inside and into a dining area. I heard faint rock music blasting from upstairs, and the woman frowned. We all sat and looked around, it was a nice place, not as nice as ours but you get my point.

"I'm Valencia Ride; it's very nice of you to stop by." The woman said crossing the room toward an intercom on the wall, still frowning.

"Please excuse, Max. She doesn't know we have guests." she said sweetly. Then she pressed talk and spoke into the intercom.

"Girls our guests our here." She said.

The music stopped blaring, but I heard one girls voice reply "The only guest I wanna see is the pizza guy, I ordered one an hour ago and he still hasn't came!"

And another: "Yay!"

"Max, I thought I told you no pizza! I cooked dinner tonight!" Mrs. Ride said into the inter com. Believe it or not this was very amusing.

"Uh mom that's _why _I got the pizza." I snickered and I saw Iggy chuckling, Gazzy laughing and Angel smiling. That girl was funny.

"Max, You had better be down here wearing what I put on your bed in five seconds or---"

Mrs. Ride was cut off by the girl on the intercom saying, "Wait, you were _serious_ about that? Mom! No way in heck will ever put that on." I stopped laughing and frowned. Great this girl was exactly what I was hoping she wasn't. Snotty fashionista.

Just then a small girl in a green dress bounded into the room. She looked about fourteen years old. Her hair was jet black and her skin was dark.

"Hi! I'm Nudge. Max is kind of stubborn when it comes to wearing dresses, so she'll probably be arguing with mom all night." The girl, Nudge, said. Maybe there was hope, that these girls weren't so bad.

I heard a voice yell from upstairs, "Nudge! I am NOT stubborn!" Everyone was laughing again.

Her mother sighed, "Fine Max. You don't have to wear the dress, but please come downstairs; these people came all the way here to meet you guys." A girl who looked about my age walked into the room and my mouth dropped open. She had her brown hair tied into a high ponytail, with a few wisps falling into her face. She was skinny yet muscular and she was wearing all black, like me. Black ripped jeans, a spaghetti strap black tank and a leather jacket over it. Whoa.

This was different, I almost never fell for girls usually they we were all over me, but this girl didn't even glance at me. Like she was immune to my spell, or something.

"I don't think two feet from their house to ours counts as 'all the way here' mom." She said, her voice was smooth.

"Max." Her mother warned, "Can we please just get through dinner?"

Nudge sat down across from Iggy next to her mother, and Max sat down across from me in between Nudge and Angel.

"So, how long have you guys lived here?" Mrs. Ride said putting mashed potatoes on my plate. I saw Max faking to gag behind her mothers back and Angel started giggling.

"Years." My mother answered. "I think I lost count." The two grown ups laughed, and Max rolled her eyes.

I took a bite of the mashed potatoes and nearly choked. This food was horrible. I think Max saw my reaction because she smirking at me.

Gazzy took a bite of his food and actually choked, "I think I lost my appetite." he said pushing his plate away.

Angel was giggling uncontrollably because Max kept making her laugh, Iggy didn't even try the food, he took one look at it a pushed it away from him.

Mrs. Ride narrowed her eyes at Max, "Max, why don't you give them a tour?"

Max brightened, "Sure I will." But I think she only said that because she didn't want to sit with her mother.

We all rose from the table, and followed Max to the base of a white marble staircase.

"Oh, I forgot, I'm Max." She said.

"Hi max!" Angel said smiling, "I'm Angel. That's Gazzy, Iggy and that's Fang." She gestured to me and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you guys." She said walking up the stairs. We followed suit.

I walked next to her, "You aren't really going to give us a tour." It wasn't a question.

She grinned, "Nope." Wow that was a pretty grin.

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged, "Hang out I guess. Wait until the pizza guy gets here."

We reached the top of the stairs and she led us down a hallway, into a big sky blue room. The one across from mine.

"Okay this is my bedroom. Make yourselves comfy." She said, flopping onto her bed and grabbing the T.V. remote before her sister could. Iggy went over to her MP3 docking station and scrolled through her songs, Gazzy checked out the pics she had pinned on the wall, and Angel went with Nudge into another room.

I watched Max carefully, she was alone in a room with three guys and she didn't even seem nervous, most girls at my school would be spazzing out and twitchy, even if one of the boys is 11. She laid her head against the head board as she flipped through the channels. Seeing there was nothing on, she sighed and turned the television off.

"Soooo…" Gazzy said turning to look at her. He had the 'It's time for interrogation' look on his face.

"Where you guys from?"

"Colorado."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"What's your favorite song?"

"Broken Hearts Parade by Good Charlotte." Hmmm. That was my favorite band.

"Favorite food?"

"Anything that isn't my mothers cooking." Iggy snickered.

"Favorite color?"

"I have two, blue and black."

"Favorite sport?"

"Basketball."

"Favorite book?"

"Harry Potter."

Max sat up, "Can I ask you guys something, though?" she said.

Gazzy looked taken aback nobody ever interrupted his line of questioning. "Sure." He said.

"Is the school one of those schools with the ranks of popularity and stuff? Like there's one most popular boy and one most popular girl, and the girl is usually bitchy and the boy usually sits back and watches as his girlfriend treats the rest of the student body like crap?"

Iggy snickered again, looking at me. I glared at him.

"Yeah." Iggy. Grrrrr. I was going to kill him.

"Perfect." She said sarcastically. "Just what I need, more drama."

"Why do you ask?" Iggy inquired. I swear if he tells her, I will rip his throat out.

"My old school was like that. It was a pain in the a---" She stopped when she remembered Gazzy was still in the room. "A pain in the butt." Gazzy raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"In fact…" Iggy said, "The two most popular guys in the school are Me and Fang." Damn, he told her.

She raised her eyebrows, "Huh. And to think I actually thought you guys were decent."

Iggy laughed, "We're decent." He said.

"Uh-huh sure you are." I could tell she was starting to dislike us just by that tidbit of information.

There was an awkward pause after that and I glared at Iggy, he might have just ruined any chance I had with her. Wait. No, I didn't need a chance with her. I had a freaking girlfriend for god's sake. A hot one, who was also the most popular girl in school. I didn't need her… At least I didn't think I did.


	2. Pizza AND falling down the stairs!

Fang POV

I could feel Max's gaze on me as I ran my fingers through my hair wondering what the hell she was thinking.

I looked up and locked gazes with her. Her Brown eyes boring into mine. We sat like that for a minute, when Angel ran into the room with Nudge on her heels.

"Hi guys!" She screeched plopping herself onto the bed next to Max. "Max your house is sooo much fun! Trust me, when you live with all boys, life gets boring." Max laughed and tore her eyes away from mine, stroking Angels delicate curls. Angel smiled, probably soaking up all of the attention.

"Angel is so much fun to hang out with!" Nudge said sitting at the foot of the bed, "She's into fashion and stuff, like me and she's really good at it! And the best part is that she lives right next door so we can see each other every day. She could be like another sister! And the boys could be like our brothers, and oh! It would be so much fun! We could hang out and play and---" Max threw a pillow and nailed Nudge in the face.

"Nudge, chill. That sounds cool, but please turn off the Nudge channel for at least five minutes."

Nudge pouted but obliged.

"So what did you guys do?" Angel said innocently. As if she and Nudge weren't eavesdropping in the next room, sly little girl.

Max shrugged. "Nothing really," Angel raised her eyebrows, "Except, y'know, get to know each other."

Angel, satisfied, sighed. "I like your room Max, it's Kind of like Fang's but blue."

Thank you, Angel. Note sarcasm.

"Thanks Angel." Max said probably contemplating whether that was a compliment.

"Ohmigod Max! I have the best idea!" Angel got up and started bouncing up and down on the bed. I loved how comfortable she was, as if this house didn't belong to people we just met, but to relatives, but I would never tell anybody that. I was silent unemotional Fang, not the kind of guy who would admire his kid sister.

Max looked skeptical but nonetheless asked, "What is it?"

I could practically see the excitement building in Angels eyes. "Well, tomorrow's Sunday, right? Can you take me and Nudge to the mall? We could get you some really nice clothes!"

Max looked like she thought that was a horrible idea but Angel and Nudge were giving her the bambi eyes and she nodded.

"Fine. But only black." She said.

"Done." Nudge and Angel squealed with excitement and ran out of the room.

Max sighed.

"What you don't like shopping?" Iggy asked.

"More like hate shopping. Second worst thing next to eating my mothers cooking."

"Then why'd you say yes?" Gazzy asked.

Max looked at us as though we were crazy. "Did you not _see_ the bambi eyes?" she asked incredulously.

My mouth quirked into a half smile, "So if somebody murdered your mother all the killer would have to do is give you Bambi eyes and you'd let them go?"

She glared at me, "That's a completely different scenario, besides your little sister is the sweetest little girl I've ever seen."

Gazzy snorted. "You haven't lived with her."

"I _heard _that Gazzy!" Angel shouted from the room next door.

Gazzy rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Angel shouted.

Gazzy stopped, "How does she _do_ that?" he asked. Iggy shrugged.

The doorbell rang and Max sprang off of her bed, "Pizza!" I heard Nudge screech.

We all raced down the stairs, and Gazzy, being the clumsiest kid known to man, tripped and we all tumbled down. I landed on top of somebody so it didn't hurt that much. I turned my head and saw that I was pressed into Max, with angel on top of me holding me in place.

Max looked up at me, "Hi." she said, her warm breath felt like heaven against my face.

"Hi." I said back grinning. "You okay?"

Max shrugged, well as much as could with me and Angel on top of her, "Been in worse, plus believe or not you guys are really light." She smirked at my offended face.

A little gold head pushed her head over my shoulder so she could look at my face and Max's. "Are you guys done flirting?" she asked.

"We are _not_ flirting!" Max said defensively. Angel grinned and got off of me; I got up and helped Max up. I looked around and saw Iggy helping Nudge up and Gazzy making a beeline for the door.

Max answered the door, and the pizza guys jaw dropped. I bit back a growl. Which was odd because why would I be growling for a girl I barely even knew?

Angel seemed annoyed though too, "You're here to give pizza, not to stare." she snapped. Max smiled at Angel gratefully, apparently she wasn't someone who enjoyed attention.

The kid snapped his jaw up and handed Max the pizza, she gave him the money and Angel slammed the door in his face. We walked past the dining room towards the living room and saw our Mothers laughing and chatting together, how sweet. Not.

We walked into a living room with white couch and a big screen T.V. It had also two other chairs, big and white and fluffy. In the middle of the room was a small center table, and under the (plasma) T.V. was an old fashioned fire place.

Max set the pizza down and we all ate. That night we all sat laughing and joking around like the best of friends, and I liked Max, she was cool. Her sister talked a lot but she was cool too.

When it was time to go everybody groaned, and as Angel walked out the door she called back, "See you guys tomorrow."

Max groaned, "Right, shopping. Can't Wait Ange!" I think I heard sarcasm in her smooth voice. I smiled. I was finally beginning to understand her.


	3. Mall

**Disclaimer: (srry I didn't put it in the other chaps.) I do not own Max ride.**

**A/N thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

Max POV (**Finally!)**

I woke the next morning feeling like I was being attacked by evil little Munchkins. The munchkins were closing in, the short one jumping up and down, making the land shake. The taller one was glowing, making bright yellow light hit my face. I scrunched my eyes closed trying to get away from the light.

"Max?" I heard the short munchkin say. The light overpowered me and my eyes shot open… and I saw that I was-thankfully- not being attacked by evil munchkins, but I was in fact being attacked by an overexcited Nudge and Angel. Angel was jumping up and down on my bed, and Nudge was opening the doors to my balcony, letting the cool air and sunlight seep into my room and into my half asleep eyes.

"Arg." I groaned, rolling over and pulling my pillow over my head.

"Max!" Angel whined, trying to wrench the pillow out of my firm grasp.

"I'll get her." Nudge said, and she walked over to my docking station.

Seconds later boulevard of broken dreams by green day was blasting as loud as possible. Probably waking up the entire neighborhood.

Almost instantly Angel and Nudge were dancing and moving to the music, singing along loudly.

I groaned again but sat up nonetheless. Angel grinned, "Finally! Gosh your harder to wake up than Fang, and that's saying something."

At the sound of her brother's name I became fully awake and alert, I don't know why, he just had that kind of affect on me. For some reason he was just so damn… I can't really find the words to describe him.

He was definitely good looking, no doubt about that. Strong, according to the muscle in his arms. Not very emotional seeing as he's quiet most of the time. But what really got to me was the way he could look right through me. Like when he looked at me I felt as though he knew every one of my secrets, like there was nothing I could hide from him, but I knew that was impossible. Plus, he was a _popular, _correction he was _the_ popular. The almighty player of the school, the one who just sat back and watched as his girlfriend treated everybody like crap. But not me, I'm not gonna let whoever the witch is walk all over me. I'm Max Ride for god's sake. I'm practically incapable of fear and could snap anybody in that school like a twig including him.

I let out a satisfied sigh and then turned to Angel, "Okay, two questions. One, Why are you two in my room at 8:00 in the morning? And two, Nudge can you please turn the music down?"

Nudge smirked but did what I asked, Angel spoke then. "Aren't we going to shop?" she asked eagerly.

I sighed, exasperated. I was gonna kill Nudge for not telling Angel that I only wake up at ten on weekends.

"Alright, alright. Just let me get dressed." I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black baby-tee and went to my bathroom. Once in there and dressed I looked in the mirror. I tied my brownish gold hair back but those annoying wisps of short hair kept getting in my face. Oh well. I brushed my teeth and stepped out.

"Ohhh, Max you look awesome." Angel gushed.

I smiled and smoothed her hair, "Thanks Angel." She grinned and we all made our way downstairs. I grabbed my cell and my legendary leather jacket. I took the girls round back to the garage to get into my car. It was a sleek black convertible, but hey, I'm rich, no surprise. I always left the top down, except in the rain or snow, I don't know but convertible's look way better with the top down. Any way the car trip to the mall wasn't long, Angel told me where to go, it was a pretty straightforward route, I think I'll be able to get home without getting lost. We walked in and I could instantly feel every guys' gaze on me. Ugh.

Why do they always look at me? Nudge says it because I'm pretty but I see girls in this mall that are way better looking than me. Besides, I don't wear make up or anything, so I just look like my normal self and yet they _still_ gawk at me like I'm some kind of alien. If school is like this I'm transferring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later and my feet are killing me. I have three shopping bags on each arm and Angel and Nudge are each holding two. What did I do to deserve this? They even bought me _skirts _I told them straight up that I would never ever be caught dead in a skirt but they bought a few anyway. And they got boots to match. Aren't I lucky? But everything is either black or grey or white, so that's cool.

I did happen to get a new pair of black sneakers, and a few pairs of jeans. Plus some t-shirts and tanks.

Angel and Nudge are holding their bags so I'm thankful that not all of this is mine but still.

"Hey Max, what are you wearing for your first day of school tomorrow?" I knew exactly where she was going with this.

"I am not wearing a skirt Ange, so don't even ask." She pouted but let it drop.

"Oh my gosh, Max those guys over there are totally checking you out." Nudge nodded her head in the direction of a group of boys standing over by the food court. There were about three of them, one with sandy blonde hair and sea green eyes, one with brown hair and brown eyes, one with black hair and dark, dark eyes. Wait a sec, I've seen the last one before. Fang.

"Hey Ange, isn't that your brother?" I said. Her head snapped up and she smiled widely.

"Fang!" She squealed racing over to him. He picked her up and hugged her. Me and Nudge walked over to them. The other two guys were still staring at me.

Fang put Angel down but knelt to her level to talk to her. "Hey Angel how was your day?"

"Oh my god, Fang it was so much fun! Max took me and Nudge shopping in whichever store we wanted to and she bought me clothes and we got ice cream! It was great and even though the entire time we could see that Max really despised shopping she stayed with us just so we could have a fun day, isn't she great? She's like a big sister I never had!" Angel was smiling so widely, I was glad that she had fun.

Fang stood back up, "Thanks, Max." He said.

"For what?" I asked dumbfounded. I didn't do anything.

"For making her happy, living in a house of boys she doesn't really get much girl time you know? And I noticed that your not really that girly but you put up with it just so she could have fun so thanks."

I smiled, "No problem."

He smiled back, "Hey Max, can we go into Toys' R us?" Angel asked.

"How about you and nudge go and I'll go get you guys something to eat?"

"Okay! I want French fries and a chocolate milkshake with apple slices!" She said grabbing Nudge's hand.

"Alright, Nudge?" I said.

"I want a hamburger and a coke." She said and the two girls walked away. Leaving me with the guys. Psh. Big deal. But the two freaks were still staring at me. Well at my chest.

I turned to leave but then I turned back around to face them.

"For future reference, my face is up here." I said pointing. They flushed and I walked away. Pervs.

Fang POV

As soon as max walked away I cracked up laughing. Sam and Jason glared at me.

"Hey I told you she was not one to mess with."

They glared again.

"How do you even know her?" Sam said staring longingly after her as she walked over to Wendy's outlet.

"Next door neighbor." I said shrugging though it did bug me how the two of them can't seem to keep their eyes off of her. Why though? Why should it bug me that my best friends can't keep their eyes off of a girl they didn't even know?

Unfortunately I didn't have a answer to that.

**A/N Poor Fang, Poor Max, they have no idea they're in love. Hahahaha. Anyway, keep reading, next chapter they head to school, and the drama begins…**


	4. School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max ride. So sad…**

**A/N thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! As I said before.**

Max POV

I have decided I do not like school. Especially this one, I mean come on who the heck names the school that, I can't even pronounce it! Ugh, I think it's French. I pulled my Convertible into the parking space and got out. Nudge came out on her side too.

"OMG, Max I love this school! Do you see how many guys are staring at you right now? And how many girls are giving you envy glares? You're gonna be like so popular here, and I'm your little sister! Oh, it's gonna be so great! Plus we already know like Fang and Iggy and Angel and Gazzy, so it's not like we're completely new y'know? Oh, and did I tell you I love your outfit yet? I think I may have forgotten to tell you this morning because I was getting ready myself, and mom was yelling at us to hurry up." I let her ramble on as we walked to the main building. I was wearing a tight fitted grey spaghetti strap tank and a pair of black jeans with my leather jacket and black sneakers. Today my hair was pulled into a high ponytail with the annoying wisps yet again blowing all over my face. We walked into the building and I could instantly feel every guys eyes roaming my body. I hurried into the office.

"Hi, We're Max and Nudge Ride, the new students." I told the lady at the desk. She looked middle aged, with thick brown hair, about two shades darker than mine. Her eyes a bright blue and glasses perched on the edge of her nose.

"Nice to meet you," She said sweetly. "Here are your schedules, I'll call someone from each of your classes to help you around." She turned to the phone and dialed a number. While she was doing that, I checked out the office, it was cool. If you like plain and boring. Peach walls, with all white furniture. Reminded me of my moms living room, all white.

Then two kids walked into the room, a boy who looked about Nudge's age with messy brown hair, and mud brown eyes and the blond boy who was staring at me at the mall yesterday.

"Hey, I'm Zack, I'll be showing you around today." He said smiling at Nudge. She flushed, "Okay Zack I'm Nudge."

I swear that is the littlest I have ever heard her say. The two walked out of the room together leaving me with blond boy. I re-adjusted my black messenger book back on my shoulder and looked at him.

"I hope you remember where my face is." I said brushing past him and out into the hall. I looked down at my schedule:

Homeroom: Locker number 312

Period one- English 2

Period two- Math b

Period three- Free

Period four- Technology

Period five- Lunch

Period six- Biology

Period seven- Writing

Period eight- Gym

After school you must be enrolled in one extracurricular activity.

"Great, favorite class is last." I groaned. The boy from the mall raised his eyebrows at me.

I held up my schedule and pointed to gym. The boy quirked an eyebrow.

"Your favorite class is gym?" He asked sounding a bit taken aback.

I rolled my eyes, "What? Surprised I'm not in love with boring old writing like the rest of the weak girly girls at this school?"

" uh, yeah…" He said. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Max." I said scanning the number on the row of lockers. I finally found 312... But Fang and a girl with fiery red hair were standing in front of it.

"I'm gonna head over there" I said nodding my head in their direction. His face visibly fell,

"Let me guess, crushing on Fang already?" He said almost bitterly.

I raised my eyebrows, "No, they're standing in front of my locker."

He flushed, "Right. I'll go with you."

We made our way over and the redhead glared at me.

"Don't bother asking, the answer is no." She snapped, wrapping an arm around Fang's waist.

I inwardly smiled, this girl thought I came over to ask Fang out. Paranoid, much?

I put on a face of genuine confusion and asked, "Okay then, Can I ask _why_ you won't move from in front of my locker?" Sam snickered.

She flushed, and she and Fang moved out of my way. I put in the combination and put my books inside. She, Fang and Sam were still standing there, watching me intently.

I closed the locker, "Is there a reason that you all are staring at me like I'm some kind of lab rat?"

I asked.

Now they _all _flushed.

"Who are you?" The redhead snapped obviously disliking me just from the few minutes that she knew me. What can I say? I have that kind of affect on people.

"Max, and you are?" My voice was full of fake sweetness. I felt someone looking at me and instantly knew it was Fang, he made no move to show that he knew me, so I figured I'd do the same.

The redhead snorted, "I'm Lissa, this is Fang and what kind of name is Max?"

I narrowed my eyes into full on death glare, "The kind you get when you can beat someone to a pulp in under ten seconds." I said icily. I saw fear flash in her light green eyes but then she regained her composure.

"Whatever. Anyway, why are you still standing here? Did I _ask_ you to speak to me?" She snapped again. Gosh this girl does a lot of snapping.

"Newsflash, you redheaded bimbo this is _my_ locker. And I'll speak when I _want_ to, not when you tell me to. You may be used to people following your every whim but not me, I'm not someone you want as an enemy so back off." She flinched.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said confidently as though convincing herself. "Besides Fangy-kins here, will protect me."

I snorted, then turned to Fang, "Fangy-kins? What happened? You lost a bet?"

He shrugged while Lissa was seething.

" That's My name for him, so he likes it. I am his girlfriend after all." She said smugly as though this would make me mad.

I rolled my eyes. "I really couldn't care less what you call him or who you're dating to be honest, all I know is that you don't like me, I don't like you so lets keep out of each others way, okay? That way no one gets hurt." I looked pointedly at her and she flushed in anger.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when the bell rang.

"It was nice meeting you Lissa, Sam,…. Fang." I said walking away toward my homeroom.

I walked in not noticing that Fang was in my homeroom and walked over to the teacher.

"Mr. Brennan. Hi, I'm Max Ride. New student." He nodded.

"Take a seat."

I made my way over to an empty seat in the back. Mr. Brennan stood up.

"Alright kids we have a new student today her name is…." He glanced down at the class sheet in front of his face. "Uh, Maximum Ride, she'll be with us--"

"It's Max." I said cutting him off and leaning back in my chair. "Just Max." His eyes narrowed.

"Right well Max will be staying with us for the rest of the year but her enrollment here is not yet permanent. May I ask why that is, Miss Ride?" He said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Nope."

Confusion crossed his face. "No, What?" he asked.

I fixed him with my stare, "No, you may not ask why that is Mr. Brennan."

He flushed, "That is not any way to speak to a teacher. You will answer the question."

I glared at him, "First of all, that's a personal question that has nothing to do with you or the rest of the class so if you absolutely _need_ the answer than you'll have to ask my mother. Second of all, you _asked_ if you could ask the question, and I said no so I am not obligated to answer it. Third of all, I don't see what is wrong with the way I am addressing you Mr. Brennan." A few of the kids in the class snickered, others grinned. Some even had their jaws hanging open in shock.

"Miss Ride, I will speak with you after class." he said angrily.

"This isn't a class, it's homeroom." I pointed out.

"No Smart talk." He snapped.

"Well, if you'd rather I act stupid…" I said. He narrowed his eyes, but let it drop. The bell was about to ring again. It rang and everybody filed out of the room. I felt a gaze on me and whipped my head around. Fang was looking at me, I locked eyes with him and noticed a flicker of amusement cross his eyes before he headed off to class.

What an interesting first day.

**A/N An interesting first day indeed… But what's Fang think? Next Chapter… coming soon.**


	5. Hell doesn't want her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max ride. I wish I did though.**

**A/N Thnx 4 the reviews. You guys rock. I'll keep writing. : )**

Fang POV

Max walked into the lunchroom in all her beauty. From my seat next to Lissa I could practically see every girl wishing she was friends with Max and every boy gawking at her body.

"Can we invite her to sit with us?" Sam asked me from where he sat on my right. I shrugged. Iggy shot me a knowing grin and I scowled. Sam took my shrug as a yes and jogged over to where she was paying for her food. I watched as Max shook her head and pointed to where Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were sitting at a table away from their classes. Sam's face fell but Max just waved bye to him and went to go sit with the kids.

"She ditched _us _for those _twerps_?" Lissa said incredulously to me.

"Those twerps happen to be our brother and sister." Iggy snapped, over hearing what she said.

She flushed, "Well, I wouldn't know. Fang barely tells me anything." she said.

"Haven't you noticed?" Iggy said, "Fang barely talks to _us_, his family, what makes you think he'd talk to _you_ more?"

"Guys." I said before Lissa could fire back whatever answer she had to his rhetorical question. "Enough with the fighting already."

Iggy hated Lissa, Lissa hated Iggy they were always looking for ways to pick a fight with each other.

"Whatever." Iggy snapped, "I'll just go sit with the _twerps_." He picked up his tray and went to go sit with Max. Sam came back looking a bit annoyed at being rejected. But hey this was Max, what did he expect?

Better yet, what did _I _expect?

Max POV

"Yo, can I sit here?" I looked up to see Iggy standing with his tray near the edge of our table. Angel squealed with delight. "Iggy! You came to sit with us! Yay!"

"Sure." I said. He sat down.

"Oh my god Iggy, it was so great this morning. All of my friends are sooo jealous just because I know Max. They were even more jealous when Max asked if I wanted to sit with her. It was awesome." Angel said.

"Yeah, mine too." Gazzy agreed through a mouthful of rice.

Nudge nodded her head because her mouth was too stuffed with food to say anything.

"Wow, sounds like fun." Iggy said.

Angel's eyebrows knotted for a second then she glanced over at the table Sam was asking me to sit at.

"How come Fang's not here?"

"I dunno, I had a fight with his girlfriend and left. He didn't want to come." Angel pouted.

"It would have been so much more fun if everybody was here."

"What was the fight about?" Nudge asked curiously.

"Max." Iggy said matter-of factly, while taking a bite of his salad. My jaw dropped.

"I haven't even been here for one day! How can people be fighting about me?" I asked.

"Relax." Iggy said, "Lissa was all pissed because you ditched a day at the popular table to sit with these 'twerps'. Most people would kill for an invitation to sit with us."

"We're not twerps!" Gazzy said defensively.

Iggy nodded, "I know, that's what I told her. Then I got up and left. Fang, apparently likes sitting with people who call you guys names."

"That doesn't sound like Fang." Angel said glancing over her shoulder at her older brother.

"I know," Iggy said. "He's probably just scared." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Scared of what?" I asked.

Iggy flushed, realizing what he said. "Nothing."

"Scared of what?" I repeated. But then angel got up from her seat and made an announcement.

"I'm going to get him."

And with that she skipped over to Fang. I took a bite out of my sandwich seeing that Iggy had struck up a conversation with Nudge to avoid my question. I'll corner him later. Gazzy was watching Angel, he looked worried.

"What's up?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I dunno, I don't like her near that red head." He said.

"She's with your brother." I pointed out.

"The one that called us twerps." He muttered under his breath.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go with her." I offered.

He looked up, "You'd really do that?" He asked.

I nodded, "You guys are practically family." I told him. "Haven't noticed how close our mother's are?"

He grinned, "You're right." I got up from my seat. "And Max?"

I looked at Gazzy, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I ruffled his hair, "No problem kid." And I crossed the room to the popular table. Joy.

Fang POV

"Hey Fang, What's up?" Angel said standing next to me. I noticed Max getting up and coming over here and I was distracted by the graceful and confident way she moved.

"Nothing Ange. How about you?" I asked tearing my eyes away from Max.

"Nothing except that our family is all sitting together and you're not there." She said sounding mad.

"Sorry Ange I promised Lissa I would sit with her today." I told her. Lissa smiled proudly.

Max came up behind Angel.

"Hey Max," Angel said staring me down and not looking at Max.

"Hey Ange." Max said.

"But Fang, Lissa's not your family. We are." She gestured to herself and Max.

"Max Isn't his family." Lissa said cutting in.

Angel narrowed her eyes, "Yes Max is." She sounded scary. "Max is. You're not. Personally? Fang should date Max, not you. She's nicer and prettier and smarter and tougher and cooler. You are weak and mean."

I looked down at my feet and tried not to meet Max's eyes.

Lissa gasped and looked at me for defense. I sighed, and defended her, she was my girlfriend after all.

"Angel, do not speak to Lissa that way. Say you're sorry. If you ever speak to her like that again I'll have to punish you." I said sternly. Angel looked at me, her blue eyes widening, no one _ever_ spoke sternly to Angel, she was too sweet. So why was I? She insulted Lissa, something had to be done. Right?

"No." I looked up at Max to see her cross her arms over her chest. "Angel was trying to get you to sit with you're family, I understand that's not me, Fang, but you need to get your priorities straightened out. You just lashed out at a nine year old girl who is also your sister for telling your girlfriend the flat out truth. She's weak and cruel and nasty. Deal with it. But don't you _dare_ take it out on little Angel."

"Mind your own business Max. This has to do with me and Angel, not you. Back off." I snapped.

She narrowed her eyes, "Then I'll _make_ myself part of it." She snapped back. "Angel won't say sorry to that _thing_.. She's nine, Lissa's Seventeen. Do _not_ tell me that your girlfriend is too weak to stand up to something a _nine year old _said."

"Go to hell." I said.

Max smiled, "Don't you know the saying, Fang? Heaven doesn't want me, and hell's afraid I'll take over. Looks like you're stuck with me."

Angel looked like she was about to cry because I yelled at her, so Max grabbed her hand. "Come on sweetie your brothers an ass." The two walked away.

Lissa was smiling brightly at me. I defended her, kept her safe. She was grateful, so why wasn't I happy?

**A/N Like? Sorry I took so long to update. Next chapter: Max is gonna shove a kid into a row of lockers! How exciting!**


	6. Anger and Kissing!

**Disclaimer: Not mine. : P**

Fang POV

I walked out the lunchroom, losing Lissa in the swarm of students. But I didn't care, I didn't want to see her right now. I needed to think. Once out into the hallway I spotted Sam, Blake and Jason standing near my locker, waiting for me. I made my way over to them.

"Hey guys What's up?" I asked putting in my combination. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max shoving her books into her locker with unnecessary force. She was still mad; well, I was too, she wasn't Angel's sister, she didn't understand, she couldn't understand. She hated Lissa, she'd never get why I had to defend her, so she probably hates me now.

Jason grinned, "We dared Sam to go talk to Max, so we were just waiting for you so you wouldn't miss it."

I forced a smile. "Cool."

Sam took a dramatic deep breath. "Here I go."

He crossed the hall over to where Max was standing. He whispered a "Hey, baby" into her ear and moved to put his hands on her hips. I bit back a growl, feeling the need to go beat the crap out of him but I didn't have to. In one fluid motion Max had twisted his arm over her head, pinned it against his back, and shoved him into the row of lockers. Using his face to shut hers.

"Okay, first things first," She said in a low deadly tone that made my skin crawl. "Don't _ever_ call me baby again. I'm am _not _in the mood right now. Second, Touch me again? And you'll wake up with no fingers. Understand?"

Sam squelched out a weak "Yes." She let him go and he staggered backwards.

She turned and walked over to us, looking me directly in the eye she said, "Angel isn't feeling well, I'm taking her home." Man, this girl has nerve. Yell at me, embarrass me in front of my friends then comes back and tells me that she's taking my little sister out of school. And I JUST met her yesterday!

I narrowed my eyes, "You can't do that you need my mom's consent."

She glared, "Already got it."

"Then why are you telling me?" I asked snidely.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Would you rather that I _didn't_ tell you and you ended up worrying where she was when you picked her later?" She snapped. Damn, she got me there. "Didn't think so." and she walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, I sat in my room listening to music when I noticed the house was awfully quiet,

I walked out of my room and knocked on Iggy's door.

"Come in." I heard his rough voice yell, I opened the door and walked into his untidy room.

"Why's it so quiet?" I asked sitting on his bed. He was sitting at his desk, headphones in his ears with his notebooks open. I almost rolled my eyes. Those were just props for when mom walked in, I knew that he spent all him time on the internet talking to friends. He shrugged. "Angel isn't home."

"Where is she?" Tell me she's not where I think she is. Tell me she's not where I think she is.

"Max's." Damn.

"What is she doing over there?" I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Sleep over I think." He said.

I nodded, "Thanks." And I made my way out of his room and over to Max's house.

I rang the door bell. Mrs. Ride opened the door.

"Hey, do you know where Max is?" Mrs. Ride smiled brightly and nodded.

"Downstairs in the gym." She moved away so I could walk past her, "Thanks." Gosh, I'm thanking people too much today.

I found the door to the basement, went inside, and descended the stair case. The gym was big. In the middle of the room was a leather punching bag where Max was. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she was wearing a pair of leather gloves that had the fingertips cut off. And she was punching the crap out of that bag, while angel and Nudge watched from a bench. I walked in, silently, so I could here what they were saying.

Blending in with the shadow I listened to their conversation.

"Why do train so hard Max?" Angel asked, her eyes red. From crying, I guess.

Max kicked the bag, "So… People… like… your…inconsiderate… jerk… of… a…brother… and…his…loser…friends…stay…the…hell…away…from…me!" She ground out each word with a punch or a kick.

She froze then, her eyes stony and aware. Her gaze ran over the shadows. "Hey, you know what guys? Go upstairs, grab our jackets and my car keys and as soon as I change we can go and get ice cream. How does that sound?" She said. Angel squealed happily. "That sounds awesome! Thanks Max!" She and Nudge rushed up the stairs not noticing me. As soon as Max heard the door close her bright expression melted and turned into an icy glare.

"Fang, get your butt out here." She snapped.

I moved out into the light.

"Hey." I said.

"Get out." She said flatly. She turned to go but I took her wrists and pinned them against the wall on either side of her head.

"Get off of me!" She said struggling. I looked at her.

"No. I need to talk to you." My voice was firm and even.

"Well I don't wanna talk to you." She growled. My face was inches from hers.

"You yell at a nine year old girl. Send your friend to flirt with me. And you have the nerve to come-uninvited- to my house. Do know how badly I want to rip your throat out right now?" She continued with the threats while I decided how to shut her up. My hands were a little busy at the moment, I had nothing to shut her up with. So In a split second decision I used my lips.

I crashed my mouth against hers and instantly felt sharp electric vibes course through my body. It was amazing, and after a few seconds of debating with herself she relaxed and kissed me back. I released her wrists, one hand wrapped around her waist the other slid up her back and into the thick of her hair. I pulled the elastic out and her sweet smelling hair tumbled around her shoulders. I ran my fingers through it's silky quality.

Max's hands knotted in my hair, one of her legs wrapping around the back of mine. Her soft lips moved in sync with mine. I could practically feel the tension and electricity in the air crackling around us as we moved together in pure bliss. Kisses with Lissa never felt this way, they were dull and pointless compared to the fireworks that happened when I kissed Max.

Finally we broke apart when oxygen became necessary. Max moved away from me, her eyes open with shock. Oh god. Did I really just kiss Max? The girl I was supposed to be angry with at the moment. Oh, god, if anyone at school found out about this my reputation would be ruined. I think Max noticed my worried expression because she made me a deal.

"That never happened. You didn't kiss me, I didn't kiss you back. Deal?"

"Done. I still hate you and you still hate me." She nodded and hastily tied her hair back into it's ponytail. "Right so about what I wanted to talk to you for." I started. She narrowed her eyes but nodded signaling me to move on. But I couldn't: I was lost in the emotion swimming in her eyes. I shook my head, "Look, just don't go anywhere near my sister." I said.

She smirked, "Watch me. Now get out of my house."

**A/N Sorry it's so short. But I have school y'know. Anyway, next chap Max and Fang are all confused and Max has to cover for Fang when he gets sent to the principles office because of Lissa. Then things get awkward…**


	7. Mr Spazz

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE. But u guyz knew that already.**

Max POV

Next morning in home room I sat in my usual seat, ignoring the glare I received from Mr. Brennan when I entered the room, and dropped my bag to the ground. As usual I felt every guys gaze on me, but I ignored them, I had some thinking to do and _they_ weren't gonna interrupt that.

I sat down and glanced around the room, No Fang, No Lissa. Huh.

Probably making out in the janitors closet, I thought bitterly. But I didn't care. He could be kissing every freaking girl in this whole school and I wouldn't care. I. Would. Not. Care. Nope, not all. Not. One. Freaking. Bit.

Good, now that that's out of the way I shall proceed. I mentally made a list of unanswered questions:

Why do I keep thinking about Fang?

Why did Fang Kiss me?

Why did **I **kiss **Fang?**

Why did I **enjoy** fang kissing me?

Did he enjoy it?

Why do I care if he enjoyed it or not?

Wait, no, scratch that last one, 'cause I don't care. At. All. Right?

' _Max Ride please report to the principles office, immediately.' _I groaned, second day and I was already going to get suspended, and I didn't even know why. Could me because I shoved that kid into my locker yesterday, or maybe… nope that's it.

I grabbed my bag and went to Brennan's desk for a pass. He was smirking at me evilly and I resisted the urge to smack him right across that ugly little face but that probably wouldn't help with whatever the situation was. I snatched the pass and made my way through the deserted halls to the principles office.

I walked in and saw Fang sitting glaring at Lissa, Lissa trying to cover her guilty looks, and a very angry purple faced principle. In the center of the room was an oak desk with a gold plaque that said Mr. Spazz. No joke. I walked in, trying desperately to hold in my laughter.

"I was summoned?" I asked. The principle glared at me.

"Have a seat Miss Ride and I will explain the situation." He gestured to the empty seat next to Fang, I dropped my bag and flopped into it.

"This boy," He wagged a bony finger at Fang, "Defaced school property in the middle of the night. He wrote _this _on the wall."

He pulled out pictures and tossed them to me. The pictures were taken on the back of the school building where ' I love Lissa' was spray painted onto the wall in a big pink heart.

"Alright, well, Mr. Spazz--" I started. But old purple face interrupted me.

"It's pronounced Pazz. The 'S' is silent." I looked at him and shook my head, "Spazz fits you better." I said, he glared at me so I continued.

"How can you be sure that Fang did this?" I asked dropping the pictures onto his desk.

"Well for one, he is known to have a relationship with Miss Lissa and---"

"Isn't it possible that she has a secret admirer?" I said.

He glared, "Surely we have considered that but we have sources say that the person was dressed in all black and this boy always wears black."

I raised my eyebrows, "So now we're getting stereotypical about his dress code?" I asked.

Purple face turned Red, "No, I'm just saying that it's common sense---"

I cut him off again. "It's considered _common sense _in the school to deliberately _accuse_ an innocent kid of defacing school property without any solid proof?"

Now, red face was getting pretty put off with me, "Why are you so sure that he _didn't _do it?" He asked suspiciously.

"A few things." I said calmly, "One, Fang would never in a million years use _pink_ spray paint, he'd most likely use black. Two, That's not his handwriting, three, He was with me last night." _Kissing me for no apparent reason_. I thought, but I obviously didn't say that. "And why exactly was I called in here? I'm sure Fang told you all of this himself."

Red face turned crimson, "We needed a fourth person." He said simply. "But if he didn't do this, then who did?"

I had a pretty good idea who did it but I wasn't about to get her suspended. Fang would murder me.

"No idea, all I know is that, these two are innocent, so can I leave now? I have biology next and I actually like that class." I stood up and shouldered my bag. Lissa's jaw had slacked slightly when I said these 'two' are innocent rather than 'he's' innocent and was still sitting in her chair, shell shocked.

"Right. Dismissed." Principle said. I turned to leave, "Bye, Mr. Spazz." I called over my shoulder as I walked out I could just imagine his face turning purple again. Fang had stood up and followed me out, so now we walking down the hallway together in silence, Lissa probably still sitting in her chair.

"Max?" I looked at Fang.

"Yeah?" I asked We had stopped in front of the notice boards when a flyer caught my eye.

'_High school dance This Friday! Be prepared.' _The notice had a little smiley face on it and I inwardly groaned. A dance meant Angel and Nudge excited, which meant Me in a skirt, which meant me unhappy which ended up with a very unpleasant Max.

"You're going?" Fang asked seeing what I was looking at.

I looked at him, "Maybe, if I get asked by someone who isn't a jerk or a sexist pig or any other annoying thing."

He smirked. "So uh, thanks for covering for me back there." He said, not looking at me.

I shrugged, "No problem, besides it was hilarious to bug Mr. Spazz. Did you see his face? It was three different colors!" I was laughing a little now. Fang laughed too, oh my god, that laugh…

I shook my head and snapped my attention back to him.

"Look just because I covered for you this time doesn't mean it'll become a frequent thing. One time deal, in exchange I am granted…" I contemplated my options.

"Free pass to popular table any day." Fang finished grimacing. I raised an eyebrow, "Why would I want that?" I asked.

He looked at me. Surprised, "Everybody wants that." He said.

I smiled, "I'm not like everybody."

**A/N There, happy? Anyway, I will add chapters to my new stories. A special thanks to 2sweet2B4gtn for reminding me about this fanfic. In my other story Olden times. I honestly almost forgot about it. It was just sitting on my laptop. Ha. Anyway, next chapter, jealousy pays a visit to Max and Fang…**


	8. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Max ride belongs to JP. Not me. : )**

Biology was boring as usual, but it keeps me awake so its cool. I sat next to a kid named Blake, who was

Apparently captain of the football team. Which I translated into: 'I'm a cocky jerk that's used to getting every girl I ask for' but that's just my interpretation.

I sighed and continued copying Mrs. Covina's notes when a small paper _football_ landed in front of my face. I glanced around and Blake was smiling cockily. I quickly unfolded it and scanned it's contents:

'_Hey, baby how about you accompanying me to dinner tonight?'_

I snorted, scribbled an answer and flicked it back. I wrote _'Obviously you haven't heard what I did to the last kid that called me baby.' _I saw him raise his eyebrows appraisingly and I smirked.

He wrote something back and hit it back to me.

'_Yeah, what'd you do?' _

'_Ask him, then see if you still wanna go out with me.'_

'_I'll always wanna go out with you.' _Loser. Did he seriously think he was smooth?

'_Well then, sorry to break it to you but I really don't wanna go out with you. Now leave me alone._' There short sweet and simple. Bell rang and I grabbed my bag, dropping the note on his desk as I walked to the door.

I saw his cocky smirk fall off of his face as soon as he read the note and I couldn't help but smile. I made my way to my locker to find that Lissa was standing there waiting for me.

"Uh, hi." She said nervously. I opened my locker, "Hi." I said.

"So, uh look, thanks for covering for me with the principle he…" She paused obviously thinking of something to say.

"Your welcome, but it's not going to happen again. Next time you spray paint 'I love Lissa' on the wall to get attention in this stupid school I won't be covering for you. Did you honestly think that people would believe Fang wrote that?" I asked. She flushed, "How'd you know?"

"Obvious." I answered.

She sighed then began her bitchiness. "So whatever, you do know that just because you covered for us does not mean you'll become popular. I still hate you, and I know you like Fangy-boo otherwise why would you have covered for him? You just stay away 'cause he's mine."

I looked at her and I swear she flinched, "Couple of things. One, I don't want to be popular, not if it means dealing with you everyday. Two, I hate you too. Three, He's my next door neighbor, his siblings would kill me if they knew He got in trouble and I didn't cover for him so chill." I closed my locker.

Lissa opened her mouth to speak but then Angel came bounding down the hallway. Why they mix the High school, Elementary, and middle I don't know, but they do.

"Max! Guess what?" She seemed to be glowing with happiness.

"Yeah, Ange?" I asked, then I noticed Lissa was still there. "You need something?" I asked directing the question at Lissa. She narrowed her eyes but walked away.

"Fang apologized! He said he never should have yelled at me for talking to Lissa like that, and he said that you helped him come to his senses! Thank you so much Max, I thought our family was gonna fall apart… I thought he was choosing School over family." She whispered the last part. I knelt down to her level, "It's okay Ange. It'll be fine."

She smiled and gave me a hug. "Am I interrupting something?" A boy with dirty blonde hair asked, leaning casually against my locker. When did he get here…?

I stood up, "Yup. So leave." I said tersely.

He locked eyes with me, "I don't think I will."

I raised an eyebrow, "Fine. I will." I snapped grabbing angels hand and turning to leave. But weird kid grabbed my wrist.

"Look I'm sorry to be so cocky, it's just you kind of intimidate me and I needed a way to get you to talk to me." He said, letting go of my wrist as soon as I turned back around.

"Okay…?" I said, I noticed Angel shooting daggers at the weird kid and out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang wrap his arm around Lissa's waist. My stomach started churning, and I dismissed the image of Lissa and Fang.

"Okay so uh I'm Blaze." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and looking at me.

"Nice name," He grimaced. "No, I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just that… your name is almost as weird as mine and my friends."

"Yours and Your friends?" He inquired raising his eyebrows making him look cutely confused.

"Yeah, Me Maximum, My sister Nudge, and my next door neighbors." I clarified.

He smiled showing a row of pearly whites, "Cool."

I smiled back at him, and he spaced out for a second.

"Uh, so, would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked shyly. I glanced over at Angel who was now staring at Fang, who was nuzzling Lissa's neck. My stomach started churning again and I felt as if I was going to hurl. Angel looked up at me and smiled encouragingly, I turned to Blaze.

"I…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fang POV

I watched as Blaze hit on Max, I could see her obliviousness of that fact and I held back a smile. But then I saw him grab her wrist and my fists clenched. He shouldn't touch her. Better yet why was she letting him touch her? Did she…like him?

Attempting to get her attention I wrapped my arm around Lissa's waist hoping that she'd see and become jealous. But Max wouldn't get jealous, she didn't like me like that so why would she?

I strained to hear what she was saying.

"Cool." Blaze was saying. I saw Max shoot him one of her dazzling smiles and he spaced out for a second, getting lost in it's beauty.

"So would you like to go out with me some time?" Blaze asked, shyly. No, no, no, _no. _Come on Max, shoot him down, say NO!

But Max seemed to seriously be contemplating saying yes. In a desperate attempt to catch her attention I nuzzled Lissa's neck. I noticed Angel glaring at me reprovingly then she shot me a look that seemed to say,

'_You deserve what you're about to get.' _

What did that mean? She looked up and Gave Max and encouraging smile. No, bad Angel!

"I'd love to, how's tomorrow?" I heard Max say, and my stomach dropped. She said YES?!!!!!!!?????

To that… that… _loser?_

What did he have that i didn't? Whoa, I don't care who Max goes out with, I shouldn't, I didn't, I had Lissa.

Right? Tomorrow I'm watching that date. I'm not letting Max out of my sight. This is all, brotherly and Family over protectiveness. Exactly, that's what it is, me being an over protective brother.

But one odd thing, brothers don't have sudden urges to kiss their sisters…

**A/N Okay, how's that? Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll. Anyway in the next chapter Max is gonna go on her date. Fangs going to 'Accidentally' bump into her with Lissa…Hahahaha, I'm evil.**


	9. The dates

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Max POV

"Maaaaxxxxx! C' mon this is sooo unfair!" Angel yelled from the other side of my barricaded door. I laughed and continued getting dressed. I was wearing a grey short sleeved top that said 'You saw me in ur dreams, I saw u in my nightmares.' and black (obviously) skinny jeans with my hair tied back. Of course if I had let Angel and Nudge invade I would have been stuck in like 4 inch high heels, a barely there skirt and a freaking Pink sequin top, which I assure you is NOT mine.

I pulled on my leather jacket and grabbed my cell phone, then I pushed my nightstand away from in front of my door and opened it. Angel and Nudge fell forward on their stomachs, and glared up at me as I laughed, they were actually trying to _push_ the door open. Ha.

"What are you wearing?" Nudge screeched pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Normal clothes nudge." I answered before crossing over them and racing down the steps.

"Wait, MAX!" Nudge and Angel screamed but I was already out the door. In the drive way was a red car where Blaze was sitting, cutely drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

I hopped into the front seat.

"Hey, Blaze." I said as I put on my seatbelt. Safety first, people.

"Hi max, you look great." he said smiling, I smiled back and just like before, he zoned out. Scary.

"Hey uh Blaze?" I asked, was he okay? He shook his head and focused back on me, "Where we headin'?"

He smiled, "Ice cream parlor, but if you don't wanna go there…"

"No, no, it's fine." I reassured him. He nodded and stepped on the gas.

I fiddled with the radio to pass the time, finally I settled on The Anthem by good charlotte.

"So… Max where you from?" Blaze asked, not looking at me. Poor guy, he was nervous.

"Colorado." I answered bobbing my head with music.

"Really?" He sounded surprised, "Was it nice there?"

I shrugged, "I guess, not much of anything though. Mainly mountains and open land and stuff."

"Wow." He said. "Do you miss it?"

"Sure, I mean, here everyone is so confined and in their own little world. Back in Colorado it was just open. Y'know?" But of course he didn't know so he just nodded. For the rest of the ride we sat in awkward silence, what a great way to start a date.

Finally we pulled into the ice cream parlor parking lot. It was a small blue-ish building with bright lights and lively colors. It was pretty cool. I got out of the car and we made our way inside. I glanced around,

Teenagers, teenagers and guess what? More teenagers. But my gaze fell on two teens in a back booth, battling with their tongues in public. Seriously though, you got a _booth_, didn't you? Why not close the curtain? Save us the torture. The girl had fiery red hair and was wearing a skimpy top with a reeaaaallllyyy short skirt. Her hands were wrapped around the boys neck and she was sitting on his lap. The boy had dark black hair and was wearing all black, his hands wound around her waist. With a jolt I realized I knew the boy, and the girl for that matter. Oh gosh, I was gonna hurl. Well, no I wasn't but it felt like I was. Gosh this was so annoying. My stomach was churning my heart was beating overly fast, damn it why did a simple kiss have that affect on me?

I plastered a fake smile onto my face and turned to Blaze who was talking to the lady behind the counter.

"One vanilla sundae and…" He turned and smiled at me, "Max? What would you like?"

"Double scoop chocolate." I answered easily, not showing the slightest recognition of the couple in the corner.

We grabbed our ice cream and made our way to a table near the window. We sat down.

"So Max, are you going to the dance this Friday?" Blaze asked, trying to be casual but failing miserably.

"I guess, if someone asks me. But I don't know, dances aren't my kind of thing." I answered taking a bite of the ice cream. **(A/N Yes you CAN bite ice cream if you're eating with a spoon from a cup so HA.)**

"Will you go with me?" Blaze asked shyly. I smiled.

"Sure." I said.

His face brightened visibly, I can bet you ten bucks that made his day.

"So… how long have you lived here?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, I grew up here. I know everyone." Blaze said still smiling. He took a bite of his ice cream and I noticed he had a bit of vanilla left on his upper lip. I started laughing.

"What?" He said frowning. I laughed even harder.

"Maaaaxxxx…" He whined, making me laugh harder.

"Look- at your… reflection." I said between laughs. He turned to the window and looked at his reflection. His face broke out in a grin. "Huh. Well isn't that funny." He said. I smiled and grabbed a napkin.

I lifted it to his face and wiped the ice cream off.

He grinned, and I smiled again, making him lose focus _again._

"Soo Max, you enjoyed that?" Blaze said.

I grinned, "Yes, very much." He laughed. We sat there for a while eating and laughing and talking, overall it was pretty okay. Until…

"Blaze?" A girls voice said, that wasn't mine. It was screechy and annoying. Damn.

"Lissa? What are you doing here?" Blaze answered, his smile fading.

"I'm here with Fangy-kins." She answered coming over to our table. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date with Max." He said gesturing to me, I turned and smiled at her sweetly.

She glared, "Why? She is so damn un-cool, she doesn't deserve to be part of the popular social circle."

I smirked, "You say I'm un-cool, but cool is another word for cold. And the opposite of cold is hot. I know I'm hot thanks for embracing it." She glared at me angrily while Blaze laughed.

"Max you are seriously amazing." Blaze complimented me.

I shrugged modestly.

"Blaze c'mon why not come and hang out with me and Fang." Lissa said. I knew what she was doing, she wanted to get him away from me. Like I cared.

"Hey that's a great idea! C'mon Max." Blaze grabbed my hand and pulled me from my seat.

"Wait, no, Blaze, I meant just--" Lissa stuttered.

"Me and Max? Got it Liss. Now c'mon we don't want to just sit here." Blaze dragged me over to Lissa and Fangs booth in the corner.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I really actually don't want to sit with them." I whispered to him.

"And you think I do? Nah, it's just Fangs my friend and all sooo… just bear with me okay?" He whispered back.

We slid into the booth and Lissa slipped into the side across from us looking rather unhappy. Mirroring my own unhappy expression. I seriously didn't want to be there. And that's where Fang came in. Wearing all black as usual, his hair messy and out of place his eyes dark and unemotional. So damn cute... Grrrrr. Bad Max.

He put his face in a surprised expression but I saw through it and knew it was instantly fake, either he had seen us before or he planned it…

"Max? Blaze? What are you guys doing here?" He asked sliding in next to Lissa.

"Lissa was kind enough to invite us to join you." Blaze answered seeing as me and Lissa were still sulking unhappily.

Fang nodded. We just sat there for awhile awkwardly. Lissa and I locked in a full on stare down.

"So, what's up?" Blaze asked Fang casually. I glared harder at Lissa.

"Nothing really we just came out for fun." Fang answered, not hesitating at all. "What's up with you guys?"

Blaze put his arm around me, I was still glaring at Lissa so I barely even noticed.

"On a date." He said confidently.

"Nice." That was Fang.

My arms were crossed defiantly over my face and I was slouched in a sitting position with my eyes locked on Lissa. Finally I put on my most intimidating glare and she flinched. Big time.

I smirked and sat up straight.

"Can we go now?" I pleaded to Blaze.

"Oh no you guys should stay." Fang offered. Idiot.

Blaze looked at me. "No, maybe we should go." He said brushing some my hair away from my face.

Thank you god. I thought silently.

Fang nodded, "We should get going too. See you."

We all got our jackets on and what not and said our goodbyes.

"That was not how I planned the end of our evening." Blaze said once we were in the car. He was pleading with me to forgive him for the torture.

I sighed "It's okay."

He smiled and put one of his hands over mine. And just like that, we were holding hands.

Fang POV

I dropped Lissa off and sped home wanting desperately to just get away from her annoying whining.

I ran tonight's events over in my mind. Max and Blaze. Blaze making Max laugh. Max not even noticing me. Blaze putting his arm around Max. Max not doing anything about it. Blaze brushing Max's hair out of her eyes. Max not caring. Ugh.

There was no doubt that whenever Blaze did something my stomach clenched and my fists curled into fists but why? I didn't like Max did I? No. No I didn't. Not. At. All.

Sighing I pulled my car into my houses driveway. But not before noticing Blaze's red car in Max's.

Turning my headlights off and shutting off the ignition I looked out my car window.

I saw Max and blaze walking to her front door. They stopped at the door. I wound down my window so I could hear what they were saying.

"Thanks for tonight. I had fun." Max said.

Blaze brightened, "Your welcome. But uh Max?" She looked up at him. Blaze put his hand under her chin and tilted it upward to look at him. Their eyes closed and their heads moved closer. Shit he was going to kiss her. Wait, did I care? How did I feel about them kissing?

Oh god damn it, now I sound like a freaking psychologist. Great.

I watched seething with anger, as Blaze's lips touched Max's delicately. My stomach churned. But i swallowed it back. This was a new car i wasn't allowed to hurl in it. But i knew one thing:

I was gonna murder Blaze.

**A/N Likey? Next chapter is 'The list' all about a popularity list that is anonymously posted. Guess who's the most popular girl?…**


	10. Popularity, Attitude, Catfight!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max, or Fang or Lissa or JJ or… well, u get the point.**

Max POV

I was kind of dreading seeing Blaze the next day, **(A/N Sound familiar?)** I wondered if he told anybody that we kissed. Not to be mean or anything but he seems like the kind of guy that would go bragging to his friends about one simple kiss. I walked into homeroom and instantly Blaze turned to smile at me, I returned his smile and he spaced out, _again._ That is seriously starting to scare me.

I moved took my seat and looked at my schedule for Thursdays, First period technology.

"Max!" My friend JJ called to me. I shoved the schedule in my bag and turned to look at her. She stumbled to her seat next to mine, grinning like a madwoman.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?" She squealed and before I could ask 'what?' she already answered. "Today's the day The List comes out!"

"And the List is…?" I asked questioningly. Her jaw dropped, "How do you not know what The List is?" She said incredulous.

I shrugged, "Well it could have something to do with the fact that I started going to school here _three days ago."_

She rolled her eyes. "The List is, well, a list of popularity ranks that is anonymously posted on the schools website on the third Thursday of every month. Mr. Spazz has tried to track the person who does it but he can never get them. Every month since the beginning of high school, Lissa and Fang got the most popular boy and girl. Fang always gets it. Lissa too." She explained.

"Oh c'mon, popularity can't be _that_ important in this school." I said rolling my eyes.

JJ shrugged, "Whatever, but we have Tech first so we'll be the first ones in the entire school who get to check it. Most kids just check it on their cells but its too much of a risk to pull your phone out in class or in the hallways. Last year, Lissa saw Madison Moriarty with her cell out, restricted her number and texted her in the middle of class it was sooo mean, but Madison couldn't do anything about it. Her phone got taken away and her parents had to write a note for her to get it back."

"Personally? I think Lissa is a pain in the ass, but that's just my opinion." I said truthfully. "And by 'we'll' be the first one's to look at it you mean _you_ right? 'Cause I've got to study for my geometry quiz second period during tech."

JJ sighed, "Fine, just me. And yes she is."

I laughed just as the bell rang. We picked up her bags and walked to tech, which was the only class we had with Lissa. We walked in and took our assigned seats, mine and JJ's right next to each other. The sub was sleeping at her disk so everybody instantly got up and began switching seats.

"C'mon! Faster, I need to see it!" I heard Lissa demanding to one of her followers. She was standing over at one of the apple desktops against the wall, her 'friend' pulling up the schools website, Fang standing her next to her impassive, and Iggy on her other side patiently waiting for the girl to open the webpage.

"Relax Liss, you've gotten it every month since the beginning of high school that's not gonna change today." Fang said reassuringly wrapping an arm around Lissa's shoulders. Lissa took a soothing deep breath, and I rolled my eyes. Stupid populars.

I pulled out my geometry text book and started studying for my test next period. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl finally get the schools home page open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fang POV

I stood next to Lissa, watching as Miranda opened the schools homepage. Max was the only one in the entire class that wasn't anywhere close to a computer, but being Max she wouldn't care what rank of popularity she got. Personally I didn't care either, I just happen to get it every month and it's a big deal for Lissa so I pretend to care.

Miranda clicked on The List link and it popped up in another window:

Boys:

1. Fang Alton

2. Iggy Alton

3. Samuel Drakes

4. Blake Monroe

5. Blaze Reyes ….

I ran my eyes over the boys' list, smiling inwardly when I saw that Blaze made number five and I was still number one. I wonder how Max would like him if she knew that I ranked highest on the list.

Then Miranda clicked on the girls' list:

Girls:

1. Maximum Ride

2. Lissa Hatchett

3. Miranda Clemens

4. Kiera Flynn…

Holy Shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max POV

I was in the middle of reading up on the angles of a triangle when…

"WHAT?!?!" Lissa's scream was so loud that several of the kids flinched. I looked over to where she was standing. Her eyes flashing with murderous rage, looking like she wanted to kill the computer. Iggy and Fang wisely took a few steps back to avoid her rampage. I rolled my eyes, whatever it was it can't have been that bad,. Honestly, What could be so bad that you'd have to scream your lungs out in the middle of your technology class?

Lissa turned on her heel and stormed in my direction, looking seriously homicidal. And that's when I realized that it wasn't the _computer_ she was going to kill, it was me.

Well then, bring it on tomato head.

Fangs POV

I watched silently as Lissa stormed over to where Max was sitting unflinchingly, watching Lissa come over to her. Iggy and I followed behind Lissa silently.

"You!" Lissa screeched. Max turned to her and raised her eyebrows, "Me!" She said snidely.

Lissa's anger blazed and she towered over Max who looked more amused than scared.

"Who the hell do you thin you are?" Lissa said.

Max shrugged, "I've always thought I was Maximum but maybe that changed somehow…" Max pretended to think and Iggy smothered a snicker.

"What is your problem?! You are so… ugh!" Lissa said.

"What is _your _problem?" Max snapped, standing up. "What did I do that made you all of a sudden want to come up to me and start yelling?"

Lissa stood seething, "You stole my popularity rank!" She screeched.

Max's jaw dropped open, "Are you _serious?_ You're yelling your lungs out in the middle of technology and interrupting my studying for a _popularity_ _rank?_ It's a LIST for god's sake! The person writing it could be in Middle or elementary school for all you know! Lissa, I've got some advice for ya: Get. A. Life. Do you see me jumping for joy and taunting the crap out of you? No! Because, guess what? I don't care, what popularity rank I am, I don't care that you're pissed off at me, and I sure as hell don't care about social circles and cliques. So do yourself a favor, and get out of my face." Max sat back down and opened her geometry textbook, leaving Lissa standing there along with everybody else, jaw agape.

Wow, Max had an attitude and surprisingly, I think I liked it.

Max POV

I continued studying, leaving Lissa there her mouth hanging open. I'd had enough, that girl seriously needed a hobby or something, 'cause there is no way she was gonna yell at me for a rank. Maximum Ride doesn't take crap from anybody.

Iggy nudged Fang with his elbow, and Fang put a hand on Lissa's shoulder.

"Liss, c'mon." Fang said. Lissa glared at me, but it was wasted 'cause I was looking at my book.

"This isn't over Ride!" Lissa called to me as Fang turned her around. I looked up from my book,

"What part of 'get a life' did you not understand, Hatchett?" I called back.

They moved back to where her 'friend' was sitting. I went back to my book.

"Hey, Max?" Iggy walked over to me.

"Hey Iggy, What's up?" I said.

He smiled, "That was awesome, I was hoping that someone would eventually put that girl in her place." He held his hand up for a high five and I met his hand with mine.

"Thanks I guess, I was just sick of her bugging me. I bet you I'm gonna fail my quiz next period 'cause of that."

He smirked, "Highly doubt that."

I laughed, then I remembered something, "Hey Ig? Do you remember Monday in the Cafeteria? When you said Fang was afraid of sitting with us, what'd you mean?"

Iggy flushed, "Look I gotta go, before Fang kills me."

I narrowed my eyes, knowing this was an excuse to avoid the question. "Fine. But we're not done here."

He turned and walked back over to Fang, Where Lissa was obviously saying stuff about me. I rolled my eyes. I watched as Fang nodded and rubbed soothing circles on her back. For some reason that bothered me, him comforting her. I sighed and returned to my work. Some things were just to complicated to figure out.

**A/N Do you like? I think Next chapter will either be Max and Fang thinking about each other and finally realizing they like each other and then the dance or the dance and then Max and Fang realizing they like each other. I don't know, you guys tell me. Which one comes first.**


	11. Flirty Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own Max. Or Max ride.

Max POV

I sat in my next class, seething as Miss Truman lectured John in the corner about having a pencil for the test.

Balls of paper kept hitting the back of my head because Lissa had flirted with the two guys in back of me to get them to do so. Fang who was stuck next to me got hit a few times by accident. I finally had enough but knowing these guys were idiots they wouldn't be afraid of me which only left one option of getting them to stop: Turn on the feminine charm.

Fang POV

I watched curiously as Max turned around in her see to face Drew, smiling brightly. It then dawned on me that she was going to flirt with them in order to get them to stop. This should be interesting.

Her big beautiful smile made the guys falter for a second and Drew lowered his hand and placed the ball on the table.

Max flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyes sweetly. I'd seen Lissa do this tons of times but when Max did it I could actually see the guys melting, heck, I was melting and she wasn't even directing her charm to me.

"Hey, um, Drew right?" Her voice was laced with sweetness. Drew nodded, unable to speak. "Could you do me a favor," She twirled a strand of hair around her index finger as she gazed at him, "Maybe, you could stop throwing those at me, it's kind of annoying and I really want to pass this quiz." She cocked her head to the side and fluttered her eyelashes making her look irresistible . "It'd really mean a lot to me." She said.

"What do I get out of it?" Drew choked out when he had found his voice.

Max, I could see was trying hard not to punch him right then and there. But she smiled sweetly at him, "I don't know, do you need to get something out of it? can't it be that you're being really kind and sweet to me?" She gazed deeply into his green eyes and his jaw went slack.

"Uh sure, for you." He answered, She smiled, "Thank you, so much! I really appreciate it." She turned back around in her seat and breathed a sigh of relief. I smirked. And ripped a piece of paper out of my binder

That is when we started passing notes:

_What was that?_

**Idiots, won't leave me alone so I had to use… other methods.**

_Very amusing on my part._

**Shut up.**

_No seriously, do you always use you're looks as a weapon?_

**What looks?**

_Poor, poor naïve max, she doesn't know she's beautiful._

**Are you okay? Do you have a temperature? Maybe you should head to the nurse.**

_Whatever. So how does it feel to be number one on the list of popularity?_

**Annoying. **

_How so?_

**I don't know it just is. I'm not the kind of girl that cares what popularity rank she has.**

_I can see that. Lissa cares though._

**I'm not Lissa. Incase you haven't noticed I actually _have_ ****a brain.**

_She has a brain!_

**A dead one.**

_Very funny Max._

**I know I'm funny, thanks for noticing.**

_Ha, ha, so you're going to the dance tomorrow?_

**Sadly.**

_What, no one asked you?_

**Blaze asked, thank you very much.**

_And?_

**I said I was going didn't I?**

_With Blaze?_

**No the ginger bread man! Yes Blaze you moron.**

_Ok I'm confused, are you going with the ginger bread man or Blaze?_

**You know sometimes I just want to smack you.**

_Good to know… So you're going with Blaze?_

**Fang. Do me a favor?**

_Yeah?_

**Shut up.**

_No thanks I'm fine. So why are you so mad that you have to go to the dance?_

**Angel and Nudge.**

_Aw what's the worst they could do?_

**Dress. Heels. Make up. Hair. Need I go on?**

_It can't be that bad._

**Yeah well you try being used as a human Barbie doll, see how you like it.**

_Technically I'd be a ken._

**Fang, I can only endure so much annoyance.**

_Well then tell the person who's annoying you to go away._

**Go away.**

_Oh. Nope I'm fine where I am thanks._

**I'm gonna stop writing to you.**

_Okay, suit yourself._

**I mean it Fang.**

_Ok then, Bye Max._

**Doesn't Miss Truman have a big nose?**

_I thought you were gonna stop writing to me?_

**I was but then I realized talking to you was more fun than paying attention.**

_Gee thanks, at least I rank above watching a middle aged woman teach_.

**She's not teaching, she's handing out tests and lecturing John.**

_Always the smartass aren't you Max?_

**Always.**

_I got my test. Good luck._

**You too. See ya.**

_Bye._

**A/N okay not what I promised, but I thought there should be at least one more chapter about the day she got her popularity rank, you know 'cause having one event in the morning and then skipping to the next days' afternoon is kinda boring. Plus, I like this chapter, I thought it was pretty funny. Next WILL be the dance PROMISE. And Max's torture of wearing a dress. Please don't hurt me… : )**


	12. I don't wanna be in love, to bad i am

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max. Or Max ride.**

**A/N Here is the DANCE, enjoy…**

I suppressed a groan as Nudge pulled the cursed curling iron through another clump of my brownish blond hair.

"Max! Stop moving or it's gonna come out uneven!" Nudge whined, I rolled my eyes and risked another glance at my self in the mirror. I was wearing a navy blue **(A/N A link to the dress is on my profile, PLEASE go look at it, it's really pretty but hard to describe) **dress with an open back and no straps. Instead it was held up by a tie that went around the back of my neck. Angel and Nudge had put silver glitter on my cheek bones and a barely noticeable coat of eye shadow on my eyelids. My hair was now being forcibly curled from its usually straight state so that it would 'bounce around my face in silky smooth tendrils', according to Nudge. On my lips was a thin sheet of lip gloss and they had made me wear silver bracelets on my wrists to top it all off. _And, _I had to wear heels. My version of never-ending torture.

But that wasn't the worst of it; the little twits had bought a matching navy blue _purse_, to go along with it. If I thought _this _was torture imagine how bad walking out in public will be.

Nudge finished curling my hair and put the iron down, Angel handed her a navy blue headband that was placed in my hair, not doing its job in pushing my hair away from my face.

"That's not doing anything!" I protested, but the two of them merely rolled their eyes.

"Yeah it is, it's completing the look." Nudge explained. Did I mention that the _look_ included me painting my freaking nails!? I didn't think so.

"Are we done now?" I asked hotly from my seat. They nodded and I stood up. Their jaws dropped.

"Oh. My. God." Nudge gasped as she circled me, "We are total _geniuses!_" She squealed.

"Max, you look amazing! Every single guy at that dance won't be able to keep their eyes off of you!" Angel added just as excited.

"Alright, alright let me see the damage." I said and I walked over to the stand up mirror Nudge had somehow managed to wheel in here from her room. Now _my_ jaw dropped, I looked nothing like me! I looked so _frilly,_ but also _pretty_. I was glad the dress they chose was plain and simple and nothing sparkly or puffy.

"Thanks guys," I said sincerely, "Though this is the _last_ time I will _ever_ be used as a human Barbie doll." I added.

They smirked, "Oh please you look wayyy better than Barbie Max." Nudge said, "Now get downstairs Blaze is waiting." I gave them each a hug and walked downstairs. Blaze's jaw dropped as he took in my outfit, and he just stood there, and stood there and guess what? Stood there.

I waved my hand in front of his face, "Uh Blaze?" I said uncertainly. He shook his head and gave me a small smile, "Max, you look absolutely gorgeous."

I almost narrowed my eyes knowing that 'gorgeous' wasn't the word that was running through his mind. Being a guy the word running through his mind would be 'hot', but I was grateful he didn't say that, he was really sweet and too courteous to say that.

I gave him a small smile in return, "Thank you, you look great too." He blushed cutely.

"So, shall we?" He extended his hand and I slipped mine into his, "We shall." I answered smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived the dance was in full swing, with kids everywhere. Everyone was energetic and excited, making the atmosphere a lot happier than normal.

Blaze and I walked in, at first no one noticed us, but then slowly the whispers started, I glanced around confused as to what everyone was staring at.

"They're staring at you." Blaze whispered in my ear, and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh-huh sure." I said rolling my eyes.

He shook his head and decided not to push the matter.

"Look there's the guys, let's go hang out by them." Blaze said, I looked where he was pointing. Iggy, Fang, Lissa, and a few other people were all hanging around this one table; Iggy was leaning against the wall talking to a girl named Tess. Lissa was on Fang's lap, supposedly 'fixing' his hair, when in truth it looked better messed up.

As we got closer I got a better look at the happy couple, Lissa was wearing a deep purple dress with a really low cut that ended somewhere mid thigh, with her hair out. She looked like a slut to be honest. Fang on the other hand was wearing Black jeans, and a black button up shirt, with the top few buttons undone revealing a plain white vest. His jet black hair was messy but in a cute way and around his neck hung a thick silver guy's chain that glinted in the lighting. He, unlike Lissa, looked absolutely amazing. I couldn't help but remember that kiss in my home gym a few days ago, he was probably delusional or something. I mean, I think I was to, 'cause I'd have to be crazy to kiss him right? One, he had a girlfriend and two… well I don't have a two but I'll get one. But you know, he was _right _there and amazingly hot, it was kind of hard to resist. Then there were the fireworks when our lips touched, what was that? Surely I was the only one who felt that. I shook my head; this was not the time to be analyzing certain kisses with a certain very hot and amazing next door neighbor. _Especially _not when I was on a date with another guy.

"Hey guys," Blaze said, nobody even glanced at him, "Hey Blaze." they answered not paying attention to him. He sat down and was about to pull me onto his lap but instead I sat in the seat next to him.

"Hey, Max are you thirsty? I can get you something if you want," He offered kindly, I smiled at him.

"No thanks I'm fine." I said.

"Oh, my GOD! Max is that you?" JJ's voice came from behind me, I stood up and smiled at her.

"Hey." I said.

"You look AMAZING! Wow." JJ's praise captured the attention of the other people around the table and heads snapped up to look at me. Fang's, Iggy's and their friend Jason's jaws dropped and they gawked visibly.

"Thanks, you look great too." I said admiring her pale blue floor length spaghetti strap dress and ignoring the looks I was getting.

JJ dismissed my compliment with a wave of her hand, "Yeah, yeah."

Lissa stood up, "I think she looks ugly," She said icily.

I was about to snap at her, but JJ rolled her eyes, "Well no one asked you Lissa. And it'd be nice if you could come up with words above a third grade level. Come on, Ugly? Is that seriously the best you can do?"

I snickered as did the others, well except for Fang.

Lissa's eyes flashed, "Excuse me for trying to speak on _your_ level of comprehension!" She snapped.

"You're excused." I said, pulling JJ away from Lissa before a fight started. Once a sufficient distance away I cracked up laughing, "Did you see her face? It was priceless! Nice job!" I gave JJ a high five and we continued laughing, while Lissa sat on Fang's lap again seething.

"Let's go back." I said, we went back over to the table and I sat down back next to blaze.

Lissa glared at me from across the table, I couldn't help but smirk. Then one of my favorite songs came on and I pulled Blaze onto the dance floor.

Fang POV

I watched silently fuming as Blaze placed his hands on Max's hips and her arms slid around his neck. She looked absolutely stunning in her navy blue dress and I could tell the makeup on her face and the bracelets on her arms were the workings of Nudge and Angel.

Lissa was sitting on my lap, in the shortest most revealing dress possible seething in anger at Max and JJ.

"I'm going to get some punch." She said before getting up and stalking over to the other side of the room.

I sighed, and Iggy came to sit next to me.

"So Max looks hot tonight doesn't she?" He said nudging me playfully with his elbow.

"Yeah, she looks amazing." I said almost wistfully. I shook my head, wondering what was going on with me.

"Why don't you dance with her?" Iggy suggested, I rolled my eyes, "She's with Blaze, I'm with Lissa if Lissa saw me dancing with Max she'd have my head." I said motioning a slit throat with my pointer finger.

Iggy laughed, "Whatever, I think you're girlfriend is a bit possessive. If I danced with Max, Tess wouldn't give it a second thought. If anything she would tease me about how cute we are dancing around like brother and sister."

I sighed, "Yeah, but that's Tess. Lissa _hates_ Max and Tess has nothing against her, there's a huge difference."

"Whatever Bro." Iggy said, standing and walking back over to Tess.

"Fang, can we dance?" Lissa said coming up to me as a slow song started.

I stood up and she dragged me onto the dance floor. Her arms slid around my neck my hands rested on her hips and we moved in beat with the song. Over Lissa's head I saw Max and Blaze. Her head was laid on his chest her hands too, while his hands were on her hips and his chin resting on her head.

Anger and Jealousy boiled within me, I wanted so badly to go over there and rip them apart, keeping Max for myself. Max's gaze ran over the dance floor watching everybody, her gaze landed on me and Lissa for a split second longer than the other couples on the floor. In that split second I saw her eyes flash murderously before she turned away.

The song ended and the DJ announced some kind of singing contest as the couples filed off the floor. We made our way back to our table and we sat down again, Max and Blaze came out of the swarming crowd and sat down across from us.

"OMG Max!" JJ squealed, coming over to Max.

"Yeah?" Max asked.

JJ squealed again, "Did you hear? The DJ is doing a singing contest, I wanna participate but I need a partner…"

Max instantly shook her head as I watched on in amusement, "No. Not gonna happen." She said.

JJpouted and Max shook her head again, Iggy laughed a little and whispered something in JJ's ear. She grinned evilly and did the bambi eyes. I suppressed a snicker.

"Aw c'mon!" Max whined, "You know I'm a sucker for bambi eyes!"

JJ didn't stop and Max finally caved, "Fine! What song?" JJ smiled happily and dragged Max away.

"This should be interesting." I whispered to Iggy just low enough so he could hear and Lissa couldn't.

"Oh yeah." He agreed grinning.

Lissa stood up, "If they can sing then so can we, and we're gonna win too!" She said confidently. "C'mon Miranda." she grabbed her friend's hand and they walked off towards the stage.

"Ok, _now _it's gonna be interesting." I said and Iggy laughed.

"Alright, alright, settle down!" The DJ said into the mic, "Now we have two contestants for the competition, first up we have Lissa and her friend Miranda, singing uh…" He laughed as he read the song, "Fabulous, by uh," He laughed again, "Ashley tisdale in High school musical two!" **(A/N I hate HSM, to me it sucked, all of them. No offense 2 anybody who likes it.)**

Lissa came out on stage and blew me a kiss, I swear if I could have, I would have killed myself right then and there, it was embarrassing!

The beat picked up and Lissa began to sing:

Lissa:

_Its out with the old and in with the new,_

_Goodbye clouds of Grey, _

_hello skies of blue_

_A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa_

_Endless days in my chaise_

_The whole world according to moi_

_Excuse Me Thank You_

_Iced tea imported from England,__Lifeguards imported from Spain,Towels imported from Turkey,Turkey imported from Maine,_

My ears almost literally started to bleed, as her screechy voice was projected through the gym.

Lissa and Miranda:

_We're gonna relax and renew,_

Lissa:

_You, go, do!_

_I want fabulous,That is my simple request,_

_All things fabulous,Bigger and better and best,_

_I need something inspiring to help me get along,_

_I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,Where is my pink prada tote?_

_I need my tiffany hair band,And then I can go for a float._

Lissa and Miranda:

_A summer like never before_

Lissa:

_I want more_!

Miranda:

_She wants fabulous,_

_That is her simple request,_

_All things fabulous,_

_Bigger and better and best,_

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along,_

_She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,_

_Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,She's got to have fabulous everything._

Lissa and Miranda:

_Nothing to Discuss_

_Everything's got to be perfect._

Lissa: _For me_

Miranda:

_She wants fabulous,That is her simple request,_

_All things fabulous,_

_Bigger and better and best,_

_S__he needs something inspiring to help her get along,_

_She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

Lissa:

_T__his won't do, that's a bore,_

_T__hat's insulting, I need more!_

_I need, I need,I need, I need,I need, I need_

_I Need FABULOUS_!

Miranda:

_Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile._

Lissa:

_I like what I see,I like it a lot_

Miranda:

_Is this absolutely fabulous?Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?_

Lissa:

_Absolutely... NOT!_

By the end of the song Iggy had slapped his hands over his ears and was pretending to moan in pain.

I whapped him upside the head and he cracked up laughing.

"Are you kidding me? She sounded like a dying cat!" he said in between laughs. I tried not to laugh with him, because it _was_pretty funny, her voice was too high pitched and screechy for singing. I spotted Max and JJ on the side of the stage, holding their sides and laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. The made me full out smile, which I don't do often, seeing Max laughing and happy like that.

"Alright and next we have Max ride and her friend JJ!" Some of the guys in the crowd wolf whistled when Max walked on stage and my fists clenched involuntarily. "They'll be singing a _normal_song, which happens to be one of their favorites, The Anthem by good charlotte!" He announced.

Max took the mic, and the song started.

Max:

_It's a new day_

_But it all feels old_

_It's a good life,That's what I'm told_

_But everything, it all just feels the same_

_And my high School_

_It felt more to me_

_Like a jail cell,A penitentiary_

_My time spent there, it only made me see_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you_

_I don't wanna do the things you do_

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say_

_And I don't ever wanna,I don't ever wanna be _

JJ:

_You_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

_What I'm sayin' is_

_This is the anthem_

_T__hrow all your hands up_

_You_

_Don't wanna be you_

Max:

_"Go to college,A university_

_Get a real job"_

_That's what they say to me_

_But I could never live the way they want'_

_I'm gonna get by_

_And just do my time_

_Out of step while_

_They all get in line_

_I'm just a Minor Threat so pay no mind_

JJ:

_Do you really wanna be like them?_

_Do you really wanna be another trend?_

_Do you wanna be part of their crowd?_

_Cause I don't ever wanna_

_I don't ever wanna be_

_You_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

_What I'm sayin' is_

_This is the anthem_

_T__hrow all your hands up_

_Y__ou_

_Don't wanna be you_

Max and JJ:

_Shake it once, __that's fine_

_Shake it twice, that's okay_

_Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again_

_Y__ou_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

_What I'm sayin' is_

_This is the anthem_

_Throw all your hands up_

_Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me_

_You_

_Don't wanna be just like you (just like you)_

_This is the anthemT_

_hrow all your hands up_

_Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me_

_Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)_

_Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)_

_Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)_

The song ended and the crowd went wild, Max's strong confident voice mixed with JJ's made a perfect harmony, they were amazing. Iggy cheered along with the rest of the kids, but being me I sat and watched, not making a sound. Lissa stalked over to our table mad as hell, I rubbed soothing circles in her back as she ranted about how the kids in this school had no taste. Iggy rolled his eyes, "Oh pleases, you're just jealous 'cause they were wayy better than you." He said, Lissa glared.

Max and JJ came out of the swarming crowd as the DJ began to play another song, laughing like crazy.

"Hey guys, what'd you think?" JJ said in between her giggles, Max rolled her eyes at her friend, "I think someone spiked her drink." She whispered to Iggy just loud enough for JJ to hear and whack her playfully on the arm.

"I'm fine Max, that was just a lot of fun! You have an amazing voice!" JJ said, Max shrugged modestly, "I didn't think I was that good." She said. That's something I like about Max, she was always modest.

"Are you kidding?" Iggy said incredulously, "The crowd went wild! You guys were great!" He said laughing, Max shrugged again and sat down next to Blaze, he wrapped an arm around her and whispered something into her ear, which caused her to roll her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her?! My jaw clenched in frustration and anger.

"Not much of a sweet talker are you Blaze?" She said playfully, he grinned and shook his head.

"Not trying to sweet talk you Max, you guys really were great." He said, which caused her to roll her eyes again.

"Hey, I'm gonna get something to drink." Max said standing, "Anyone want anything?"

We all shook our heads no. She shrugged and walked across the room to the punch table.

Max POV

I walked over to the punch table feeling about ready to hurl, sure, everybody thought I was fine and just getting punch, but I wasn't fine. After doing the performance with JJ, I came back to the table to see Lissa moping on Fangs lap and him rubbing soothing circles in her back. That was torture, for some reason I wanted to be the one on his lap, and playing with his hair, and getting comforted when things went wrong.

I shook my head and filled a cup with punch, trying to push the images of them together out of my head. But they kept coming back, hopelessly flooding in my brain making me seriously want to go over there and rip the two apart. What the hell did that mean?

Fang POV

Max came back to the table with her cup and sat down next to blaze again. For some reason she didn't seem focused, like something was bothering her. But of course no one else noticed this but me, for some reason every single one of my senses were focused on Max.

Trying to clear my head I went to stand by Iggy who was having an argument with JJ over which band was better: Good charlotte, or The All- American Rejects. JJ was for Good Charlotte and Iggy was for the all American rejects.

"Good charlotte rocks!" JJsaid. Iggy shook his head, "No, they're ok, the All-American rejects are way better!" Iggy said back.

"Hey Fang, what do you think?" JJ said looking at me expectantly. Well to be honest Good charlotte was better, but Iggy was my brother and he has big ego so if he lost this argument he would have my head or not speak to me for a month, which frankly I don't mind but Angel would get mad at me for 'killing family spirit' and not having sweet little Angel talk to me is torture.

"All American rejects." I said, JJ glared at me.

"Fine, let's call Max." JJ said, "Max!" Max's head snapped up, JJ motioned for her to come over and made her way over to us.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"They're having an argument over which band is better All-American Rejects or Good charlotte. Iggy and I are for All American rejects and JJ's for Good charlotte." I told her.

She smiled, "Easy. Good charlotte." She answered without hesitations.

"No. All. American. Rejects." Iggy said childishly, Max put her hands up in surrender.

"Believe what you want Ig, but Good charlotte rocks."

Iggy pouted as JJ slapped Max a high-five. I rolled my eyes at them. Max stuck her tongue out at me teasingly and stuck mine back out. She laughed and I smiled savoring the sweet sound.

"Hey Fang, can I talk to you?" Lissa said standing up, I nodded and she dragged me away from the group.

"What's up?" I asked, but she wasn't looking at me, she was glaring as Iggy and JJ ganged up on max and began tickling her, making her laugh hysterically.

"Stop!" She laughed trying to break away from them, "Fang, make your brother stop!" She called to me and I smiled another full blown smile, her eyes lit up as I did that, "You're on your own Max." I called back.

She shook her head, "You'll regret that later." She threatened and I laughed. I know, _me_ laughing, surprising right? Well that's the kind of effect Max has on me.

Lissa turned back to me and was now glaring at me, "So what's up?" I asked.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore." She said.

My eyebrows knot in confusion, "Who?" I asked stupidly, though I knew already.

"Max." She spat the name as if it was the most disgusting thing she had ever said.

I looked at her, her annoying voice, her over protectiveness, her… everything. Lissa wasn't the girl for me, she wasn't even close. She was heartless and rude, and no way she going to stop me from being friends with Max.

"No." I said and she looked at me disbelievingly, "Lissa Max is my friend and a great person, I'm not gonna stop talking to her just because _you_ told me too." I told her, crossing my arms over my chest.

She looked at me like I was crazy, "And why not? I'm your girlfriend and you'll do what I say!" She snapped.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be my girlfriend anymore." I said calmly.

"Wait, what? Are you breaking up with me?" She choked out, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yup." I said easily.

The tears ran down her face, "B-But why? I thought you loved me!" She said almost pleadingly.

I looked at her, "I'm sorry if this is hurting you but I just don't… I-" I paused thinking of what to say, I looked over at Max and she was still smiling and laughing, instantly making me happier about doing this. I realized that I don't love Lissa, or like her for that matter, I love somebody else. "Lissa, I love somebody else." I told her.

"What? Who?" She screeched.

I sighed, "It's none of your business who I love, all I know is that it's not you. I'm sorry." I said, and she burst into tears saying things like 'you're making a mistake' and 'you'll never get another chance with me'. I just shook my head and she ran away, her mascara running down her face.

As she passed the others I saw Max's eyes widen and they flicked over to me, I didn't look at her.

She made her way over to me, "Hey Fang what's up?" She said, concern laced her voice and I refused to look at her. If only she knew how much she was killing me, her concern for me only being for a friend, I'll never be able to tell her. I'll never be able to tell her I love her. I love Max ride. Perfect.

Max POV

Fang ignored me and I instantly became mad. Nobody ignores me. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the hallway, down a few of the school's corridors and into and empty classroom where I was sure nobody would be able to overhear us.

He sat down on a desk put his head in his hands. "Fang, please tell me what's wrong." I asked him, I actually said _please_, now he _had _to tell.

"_Nothing,_ Max." He said, his voice muffled.

"Fang, it's obviously not nothing. If you do not tell me right now I will kick your ass from here to next Tuesday." I threatened.

He glared at me, "Max why do you even _care?"_ He asked harshly. I flinched, "I care because you're one of my best friends, I tend to worry about my friends." For some reason that made him angry.

"You know what Max? It's nothing if I don't want to tell you I don't have to." He snapped, and he stalked out of the room. I glared after him, he was yelling at me because I cared about him. He was yelling at me because I loved him. Wait. Did I just say that? Oh my god, I did. I just admitted that I loved Fang Alton. Why would I say that?

'_Cause its true._ My conscience said annoyingly. And that's when I finally realized that it was right: I was undeniably and hopelessly in love with Fang Alton.

Too bad he could never feel the same way about me.

Fang POV

I stalked back to the dance leaving Max in the classroom. She was _killing_ me, telling me I was one of her best friends and all, and what hurt the most is that I knew she'd never feel the same way about me, that she could never have feelings for me.

I walked inside and noticed the dance was coming to a close; I walked over to Iggy, "Let's go man." I said, he nodded and said goodbye to the guys and Tess and JJ. As we walked out, Max was walking in, looking terribly sad. I nearly punched myself in the gut, knowing that _I _was the one who did that to her, by yelling at her for _worrying_ about me. She glanced at me as she walked past us, "Bye guys." She said, the cheerfulness in her voice obviously forced. I looked at my feet as Iggy waved goodbye. We walked outside to the parking lot. The cool night air helped me clear my thoughts a little. But only a little, my mind was still focused on Max. And I sadly didn't give Lissa a second thought.

Max POV

I walked over to Blaze, kind of depressed from knowing the fact that Fang could never love me.

"Can we go home?" I said, he looked at me and nodded. We hopped in his car and he drove me home. He pulled up in front of my house and blaze leaned over to kiss me good night. But I couldn't even look at him, not without wishing he was Fang. I softly pushed him away and he looked at me quizzically.

"Look Blaze, you're really sweet and kind and funny, but I just… I think-no, I _know_ that I love somebody else. I'm sorry." I said quietly.

Blaze sighed and looked out onto the road, "I saw it coming Max." He said not looking at me.

I glanced at him, "I'm sorry." I said again.

He shook his head and smiled slightly, "Don't be, we can still stay friends right?" He said.

I nodded and allowed my self a small forced smile, "I'd like that." I said and I put my hand on the door handle, "And Blaze?"

He looked at me, "Thanks for being so understanding, you really are a great guy." He smiled and nodded as I opened the door and hopped out.

I opened the door to my house and made my way upstairs to my room. I opened the door and saw Angel and Nudge sound asleep on my bed surrounded by empty soda cans. I smiled to myself, they had tried to wait up for me. Still smiling I put the two of them under the blankets and kissed their foreheads good night.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from my drawer and proceeded quietly to my bathroom so I could change. I changed my clothes and grabbed my ipod. Angel stirred and I froze not wanting to wake her up, she sighed softly and nestled back into a soft unconsciousness. I breathed a slight sigh of relief and stepped out onto the balcony. I closed the glass doors behind me and then propped my self on the thick railing of the balcony, putting my ipod in my ears and hitting shuffle.

The song 'I don't wanna be in love, by good charlotte.' came on and I sighed. How ironic.

Fang POV

As soon as I got home I went to my room and flopped onto my bed. Thinking that if I just laid down and stared at the ceiling my heartache would go away. Boy was I wrong.

I heard a noise from out side and I looked out past my balcony and saw Max planting a kiss on Angel's head as she slept. Another reason I loved her, she was so much softer than the tough as glass attitude she projected. I watched as she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. When she came back out she was wearing a pair of black denim short-shorts that she would never wear in public and a plain too big for her, white t-shirt. She grabbed her ipod and slipped out onto the balcony.

Sighing I opened my door and stepped out onto my own balcony…

**A/N so what do you think? I made this chapter EXTRA long 'cause, y'know it was the dance and all.****Hope you like it. The next chapter is gonna be called Balcony Meetings…**


	13. I'm gonna murder me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max. Or Max ride.**

Fang POV

I stepped out onto the balcony, if Max knew I was there she made no move to show that she did.

"Max?" I said quietly but just loud enough for her to hear me over her music.

"Fang." She answered, not looking at me, I silently wondered what she was listening to.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier I just… have a lot on my mind." I said lamely.

She shook her head and sort of half smiled, "It's fine, I guess." She answered. What was up with her? I thought short answers were my thing.

"Are you okay? You seem… sad, gloomy, and a bit depressed." I said jokingly, trying to get her to laugh.

She sighed, "Yeah, that's what heartache does to you." She said still refusing to look at me.

"Heartache?" I asked stupidly. But as I said that my heart was breaking in pieces, I _knew _she loved somebody else.

"Yeah." She answered, again with the short answers.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Fang, you're my best friend right?" She said, seeming to finally open up to me again.

I swallowed, "Yeah…" I said watching her carefully as she pursed her lips. Those soft, pink lips…

"You can tell me anything Max." I said truthfully.

She shook her head, "_Almost_ anything." She corrected, "I don't think I can tell you this time."

I shrugged but inside I was hurt, knowing that she didn't fully trust me.

"It's not that I don't trust you Fang." She went on, reading my mind as always, "But this time I'm afraid you might laugh in my face."

I rolled my eyes, "Please Max, you know I'd never do that."

"I guess I do." She said, smiling again. "Alright so I like this guy… Well, no, I think--no, I _know_ that I love him, but you see, he's this hotshot guy who has every girl lusting after him."

My heart constricted in my throat, she _loved _this guy.

"And y'know I just met him this week but I am positive I love him because he can read me like a book. And when I'm around him I tend to act like a girly girl and not my usual badass self." She went on. I bet he couldn't read her like _I _could.

"And I am one-hundred percent sure that he will never in a million years love me back." She finished quietly.

We stood in silence for awhile, "How can you be sure?" I said when I had found my voice.

"I'm not." She said simply.

"Then you shouldn't give up, if he's smart then he'll love you back." I said, trying to cheer her up even if it was literally murdering me inside.

"He's not smart." she said laughing quietly to herself.

"How do you know that?" I countered.

"'Cause his girlfriend was a slut. If he was smart he wouldn't have fell for her in the first place." She said still laughing.

"Alright I've had enough, who's the guy? I'd like to murder him." I said, my fists clenching and unclenching, who could be stupid enough not to notice that this beautiful angel in front of me was in love with them? I wanted personally rip their throat out for being so clueless and causing the girl I love so much pain.

She laughed again. "I don't want you committing suicide Fang."

My face contorted into confusion, as Max hopped off of her railing, "Well g'night Fang." She said leaning over and planting a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks for cheering me up." She said smiling and walking back into her house.

I watched still confused as hell as Max pulled the curtain on her balcony door.

Sighing I went inside, and laid on my bed. I stared at the ceiling going over the conversation in my head.

Max loved this guy, who she was positive didn't love her back. Said guy, fell for a slut and had no idea that Max was in love with him, therefore causing Max heartache and pain. In my eyes, the guy was a pathetic self absorbed, idiot who was so blind as to not see that he was hurting Max.

I wanted to find the guy and literally murder him, for hurting Max. I know now that Max will never love me back but I still love her so it was my job to keep people who hurt her away from her. But something she said was bugging me a part of the conversation.

"_Alright I've had enough. Who's the guy? I want to murder him."_

"_I don't want you committing suicide Fang." She answered smiling._

I sighed, what did she mean?

"Fang?" Iggy said walking into my room.

"Yeah?' I asked sitting up.

"Where'd you go? I came in here a few minutes ago and you weren't here." He said taking a seat on my desk chair in the corner.

"On the balcony talking to Max." I answered sighing.

Iggy smirked, "Oh _really?_ So you guys were _just_ talking?" I threw a pillow at him and he dodged laughing.

"Yeah but something she said… it's been bugging me." I said.

Iggy leaned back in the chair, "Continue." He said.

"Well we were talking and Max was telling me how she loved this guy that she was positive didn't love her back and she said his girlfriend was a slut right? So then I got all mad because, yes, I love Max and I wanted to murder whoever was causing her pain. So I told her that I wanted murder the guy and she laughed and said 'I don't want you committing suicide Fang.' Then she said good night and kissed my cheek and left. So now I'm confused, what did she mean?" I said all that in one breath. I swear that is the most I have ever spoken at once.

Iggy looked at me. "You idiot, Max just practically told you she was in love with you!"

Wow… Blunt much?

**A/N It's short but I like it. Hope u guys do 2. I'll update soon.** **I think the next one will be longer, 'cause that's gonna be the Fax Chapter where Fang tells Max he loves her!**


	14. Fishies, fax, and giggles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max. Or Max ride.**

Iggy POV **(A/N HAHA)**

I watched fang, amused, as his mouth open and closed repeatedly. Like a fish gasping for breath when it was out of the water. Was it really that hard to believe that Max loved him? I mean seriously, and it was sooo obvious that he loved her back. I mean, even a blind guy could see it!

"S-She WHAT?!" Fang spluttered, incomprehensibly, but you see me, being his brother had to live with that for years and there fore knew exactly what he was saying.

I tolled my eyes, " Okay, I'm gonna make this _real _simple, alright?" Fang nodded slowly and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Max. Love. Fang." I said, slowly, smirking.

Without waiting for me to say anything else, Fang shot up off of the bed, ran out to the balcony, hopped over to Max's opened the door and from the thump that I heard, I'm guessing he tackled her. I have a weird brother.

Max POV

So I was in my room, after my meeting with Fang, thinking it over as I listened to my ipod.

I practically told him I loved him, but I guess he either didn't realize, or he did and he doesn't feel the same way. I stood up from my desk chair and was about to hit the hay when my balcony door opened and I was tackled to the ground.

I groaned as my head collided with one the empty soda cans Angel and Nudge had left lying around.

I looked up and saw to very excited happy dark eyes staring down at me. Fang.

My eyes widened, "Fang! What in the hell are you doing in my freakin' bedroom, on _top of me?!" _I whisper yelled.

"Well Max." He started conversationally, smirking widely, "I just realized that very beautiful girl that has anger management issues told me she loved me and I came to joyously to tell you the good news."

Now me being the very slow girl that I am did not realize who he was talking about.

"Oh did she now?" I asked, feigning being interested but with an edge to my voice. His smirk grew even wider, "Yes, yes she did, and now I came over to tell him that I love her back."

I snickered quietly and Fang looked at me, "What's so funny?"

"You said-snicker- that you came over to 'tell _him_ that you love _her _back'. Is there something you'd like to tell me Fang?" I said smiling.

Fang glared at me, "You know I didn't mean that, it was…mistaken word play." I snickered again at his lame excuse and he glared harder at me.

"You know, it's not nice to glare." I pointed out innocently as he glared harder.

"Alright enough games missy, I came to tell my best friend something very important and now she's laughing at me because I'm in love and my thought are incoherent and fuzzy." Fang pouted.

"YOU HAVE FUZZY THOUGHTS!" I laughed-whisper-yelled. "And you _do_ have something to tell me!"

Fang rolled his eyes, "You know Fang I never really thought of you as the kind of person who--"

And that is when he rudely interrupted me by placing his lips on mine. I smirked slightly as I tangled my hands in his hair.

Fang POV

I could feel Max smirking against me as she tangled her hands in my hair. I sighed contentedly into the kiss both of us battling for dominance. Max was a _good _kisser, I thought to myself. We moved our heads this way and that trying to get as close as possible, when we heard slight giggling coming from Max's bed.

I broke off from Max and she pouted, making me give her a reassuring peck on the lips that we would finish this later.

"Awwwwwwww." I heard two voices chorus in-between giggles.

I looked over to See Angel and Nudge watching us from the bed, with huge smiles on their faces, I looked down at Max again to see her rolling her eyes.

"Way to kill the moment guys." Max said, grinning slightly, they merely giggled again. I rolled myself off of Max and stood, putting my hand out to help her up. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to me, kissing her deeply before smirking at the very giggly girls. "Is this a better view guys?" I asked them smirking down at Max who was smiling at me. They nodded, now full blown laughing.

"Get to bed guys." Max said rolling her eyes, and grabbing my hand. "_We're _going downstairs." She whispered in my ear and tugging me toward her bedroom door. I more than willingly followed as she led me to the couch in the living room.

I sat down and pulled her into my lap, where she placed her head in the crook of my neck, it fit like a puzzle piece that was made exactly for it.

"Max…" I whispered to her.

"Hmmm." Was her genius answer, I rolled my eyes.

"I _do _have something to tell you." I told her quietly.

"And what's that?" She asked, her finger tracing my jaw line.

"I love you." I breathed into her ear, satisfied as she shivered. She looked up at me, smiling, genuinely happy, "You mean it?" She asked.

I grinned down at her, "Every word." I answered subconsciously stroking her hair and wondering if I was dreaming.

Max sighed and leaned back onto my chest, "I love you too Fang." She whispered, before leaning up to me and kissing me, in a lovingly way.

I made a face as she pulled back and she laughed, "You're very greedy you know." She pointed out, kissing me again.

"Stop teasing me Max." I growled and she smirked before leaning in for a long drawn out kiss, that quickly turned into a make out session. She straddled my hips as I traced my tongue against her bottom lip, _begging_ for entrance. She willingly granted it and I explored her mouth deeply, twisting my head and pulling her as close as humanly possible to me.

I swear I was the happiest man alive. Then Max pulled back and leaned against my chest again, breathing heavily as was I.

Then a thought jolted me out of my happiness, "What about Blaze?" I asked quietly.

Max looked at me, "I didn't love him, we broke up."

I smiled widely and pulled her to me, "Was somebody jealous?" She asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes, "Nah."

She raised an eye brow, "Ok yes, very much." She laughed before looking at her watch.

"You are aware that it's 3 in the morning right?"

"Yes, your point is?" Max rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"I guess I don't have a point." She said in defeat.

"No you don't so I win, but for now you need sleep." I told her in a no-nonsense tone.

Max yawned quietly, "But then you have to leave." She said unhappily and I smirked, "I won't leave unless you want me too."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive." I answered back, kissing her forehead. "Love you Max, Good night."

"Love you too Fang." She answered yawning then she added, "Good night angel, good night Nudge, and no you can't sleep on the stairs to watch Fang and me."

I heard two pairs of giggles and I chuckled. Max pecked me on the lips and laid her head against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"I love you." I whispered again into her strawberry smelling hair, I loved her. I loved Maximum Ride. But the weird part? She loved me back.

**A/N Ok, I'm am verrryyy sorry if it wasn't Faxy enough 4 u, but I sadly am not a romance novelist and therefore really had no idea what to put in it. But I thought It was good, tell me what you think please! I'll re-write it if you don't like it…**


End file.
